Crossing Lines
by lie2me1moretime
Summary: There are many boundaries and lines that we set ourselves, between love and friendship, hate and love and so much more. Mello, Near and Matt seem to always break and cross these lines as their complicated feelings towards each other draw out the worst in all of them, from betrayal, hurt and lust, what will these boys do as they all put their hearts on the line? NearxMello
1. The line that separated love and hate

**Hey guys!**

**Yes, I have published yet another story...*sigh* I'm really pushing my own limits aren't I? But I couldn't stop this one as soon as I started! **

**I know sometimes the characters may seem OOC but you know, we're only on the first chapter, there are reasons...**

**And yes, I swear, I shall update all of my other stories before this one, because I have to finish quite a few of them.**

**Read it, comment (plz) and most of all love it!**

* * *

An impressive metropolis had began construction on the middle of the recreation room, as a small, fragile looking boy slowly stacked dice here and there, making skyscrapers almost taller than himself, twirling a lock of snow white hair between his fingers as he progressed.

Children entered the room and stared at him weirdly, never admitting to themselves that they truly were blown away by the boys' creations. They slowly stepped between the little streets and headed for the opposite door so they could play outside, only stopping to mutter 'freak' behind his back, never stopping to tell him he was intelligent, creative, or something along those lines.

He never minded though, the moment Near had so much as stepped into Wammys everyone immediately avoided him, not even bothering to show him round. He was always alone, no matter who it was, even his deceased family had hated him, but for reasons that were oblivious to him. Yes, it hurt, but like Near was going to show his emotions, last time he did he screwed up big time and like hell he would let that ever happen again.

He continued stacking the dice, his dark grey eyes shifting around for another little die when he heard the thumping of those all too familiar boots as a certain blonde threw the door to the room open knocking over the nearest tower, the sound of dice falling onto the ground filled the room as tower after tower fell down.

"Hello Mello." Near said in his usual monotone voice, ignoring the fact that his creation was falling to pieces around him.

"What the fuck is all this shit?" Mello commented, taking no notice of Nears previous greeting.

"Obviously, they _were _towers of dice, until you knocked them down." Near replied, fully knowing that Mello was stating rhetorical question.

Mello stormed over to Near, letting his anger fume for no particular reason, as he grabbed the smaller boy by the collar of his shirt, "You calling me stupid you little dipshit?" Mello hissed.

"I never mentioned Mello being stupid." Near stated simply, in his usual third person talk.

Mello pushed Near to the ground, his piercing blue eyes trying to penetrate Nears cold emotionless ones, searching for any sign of weakness or fear. Greatly to his disappointment there was none, as always, which pissed Mello off even more, he was sick of the little twit acting higher than everyone, no, he was sick of him in general.

"Is Mello going to stare at me all day or does he wish to do something else?" Near commented after a long silence.

Mello whipped back around, his hair flying after him as he walked away from the boy, pissed that he couldn't muster a comeback and annoyed that somehow he was beginning to lose himself in those deep grey eyes of Nears, but he would never admit to that, it was fucked up, he _hated _Near and that's all there was to it.

Once he was outside he grabbed his chocolate bar and snapped at it, his eyes searching for someone who would just _dare _to come near him. Apparently though, Matt was a taker as he walked up to his best friend, game in hand, goggles sitting around his neck.

"Something's got your knickers in a twist." He stated sitting next to the blonde, when he merely grunted 'fucking test scores' Matt changed his statement so it was more appropriate for the situation, "Sorry, _someone's _got your knickers in a twist and I really absolutely have no clue as to who it might be because it definitely _couldn't _be Near."

"Shut the fuck up Matt." Mello huffed.

"Aw, was wittle Merro beaten again?" Matt teased, knowing that it'd earn him a broken rib, a bruise if he was lucky.

He waited for the impact of Mellos fist against his stomach but none came, "Mello?"

"What? I'm not _that _mean to you…am I?" Mello asked in curiosity, turning his head so he could look Matt in the face.

Matt's heart skipped a beat as he felt his face heat up, he hated this, not being able to look at his best friend without his heart speeding up or going red, it wasn't right. They were _friends_, still are _friends_ and always will be _friends_.

"I think I just friend-zoned myself…" Matt whispered to himself.

"What?" Mello asked.

"Nothing!" Matt said rather hastily as he pulled his goggles over his eyes. Thank god he had these things, they worked miracles when Mello looked at him, they made it so much easier for him to look back and know his eyes couldn't be seen.

"Why do you always wear those things? It makes it hard for me to see your eyes." Mello stated, a frown on his face.

Matt nearly had a heart attack, this was getting so hard for him to control, what did Mello mean by that? Does he _like _his eyes? God he was sounding like an obsessive teenage girl right now…

"Why do you need to see my eyes?" Matt said it in the most casual way possible, which was hard, seeing as his breathing was having trouble with catching up to his heart rate, just how fast could it possibly go?

"No reason." Mello shrugged.

Of course this hurt Matt, it always felt like a thousand bricks had hit him in the face every time his hope went up only to come crashing down again.

….And again.

Mello stood up, "I'm turning in, it's getting cold, you going to come?"

"Uh, nah, I'm fine, I'll be there soon." Matt replied, who was now trying to get his heart to speed up from its let down.

Mello left for the door and Matt sighed to himself, annoyed that his feelings were getting more wild and harder to control, annoyed that his hopes would rise sky high only to come crashing thousands of feet back down to the earth.

"Well…he could have been at least _a little _more persistent…" He grumbled, "Shit Matt, why the hell are you talking to yourself? Why the fuck are you answering now?" He face-palmed, "I've lost it."

Mello re-entered the recreation room, phew, no Near and no dice to trip over. He made his way across the room and over to the old stair case that lead to the dorm floors. He darted up the stairs and made a straight bee-line for his and Matts room, leaping onto his bed as soon as the door had closed behind him.

A soft knock tapped its way into Mellos ears just as he was about to drift off, "Come in." He grumbled, annoyed that he was so close to getting sleep for once.

"Mello dropped this on his way out." The all too recognisable monotone of Near entered his ears.

"What…?" He got up and stared at Nears outstretched hand, his crucifix laid in the very palm of his small little hand.

"Does Mello wish for me to leave the cross on the table of give it to him?" Near asked, feeling his heart thump a little as those blue eyes stared at him.

"Just leave it on the table, you little sheep." Mello said, though his words didn't come out as harshly as they were intended, instead his words were soft.

"Okay." Near walked across the room and placed the little cross down, talking a second to look at the delicate necklace before heading for the door.

"Wait!" Mello said, immediately regretting his words, he was letting his guard down way too much today, "Uh, thanks." He mumbled in shame, wondering whether hell had finally had a cold day or not.

"I do not understand Mello." Near said.

"Don't understand what?" Mellos heart leapt, had he _actually finally _beaten him?

"Why Mello isn't taken advantage of the situation to beat me up." Near asked, a little dreamily, as if he was fantasizing about what -in his eyes- should have been happening right now.

Mello had never seen that far off look in Nears eyes before, it was so different, actually the way he was seeing Near now was completely different. Looking at him now he didn't want to beat him up, he just looked so fragile and delicate.

"Mello?" He must have been staring, because he noticed that Near had the slightest bit of colour in his cheeks.

…Wait, Near, _Near _was blushing?

"Are you blushing Near?" Mello said, a smirk covering his face, this was interesting….

"I don't know what you're talking about." Near replied, but the change from third person to second person showed that he was nervous.

Near must have noticed this and he was really confused, why couldn't he keep his calm? Why did Mello always make him feel so…up-tight but relaxed? Shit, the dude _bullied _him every other day, so why this?

Mello stalked up to him and purred seductively in his ear, "Lost for words?" He was enjoying watching the confusion grow more and more apparent on Nears face as his blush deepened.

Mello went behind him and wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist and rocked side to side slowly waiting silently for a reaction, but also knowing the secretly he was enjoying this himself too much.

"U-um, I h-have to go n-now…" Near trailed off, this rocking motion was all too familiar and it brought back memories.

Dark memories.

He fought back tears as he remembered the last time someone held him like this, and hiccupped from the immense pressure to stop himself from losing his control again. Mello noticed this and realised that Near was on the verge of crying, he never thought he'd break _this _easily, but something wasn't quite right, he loosened his arms.

Near felt Mellos arms loosening and took his chance, he scrambled out of his grip and dashed for the door, desperately trying to recuperate as he felt the first few tears fly down his cheeks. He escaped the room and crashed into someone.

"Near?!" Matts voice was alarmed, Near was _crying_. Crying! And he was running out from Mellos room, what the fuck had happened?

The little boy couldn't care less about bumping into Matt and run straight past him, murmuring a slight 'sorry' before disappearing from the red heads sight.

Matt stood there shocked, did he really just see Near crying? Or was this some fucked up dream? This was out of whack, crazy shit. There's just no way Near could cry…right?

He opened the door to find Mello lying on his bed, probably dozing. If Mello was dozing, then he definitely needed to stop whatever shit he was doing…for the better. Actually, he didn't ever remember taking _anything_….

He sighed and laid on his bed, this was one shitty ass of a day….

Mello heard Matt come in the room, but pretended to sleep, he really didn't feel like talking right now, his head, feelings, heart…_everything_ was in a mess right now and he needed to sort it out. For one, he had actually broken Near, gotten the robot to cry, so why wasn't he happy? Why wasn't he jumping for joy like he had so previously imagined? In fact, if anything, he felt sad, he hadn't really wanted to make Near cry…well, he did want him to but…urgh, this was too confusing!

The blonde frantically tried to conclude his sadness, but all his theories either wouldn't work or came to the same conclusion…

…after all it was a _very _thin line between hate and love.


	2. Envy or jealousy?

**Heyo! **

**I thought I might just reply to all the lovely reviews I had!**

**Psyche-socks: Thank you! You understood where I was coming from! Ramble on as much as you like, there are no complaints over here with the amount of praises you gave me! So again, thankyou! (very much).**

**italyPASTA13: Here's the next chapter, hope I didn't keep you waiting to long ;)**

**Guest (?): I updated! Thankyou, I didn't think it'd be that funny XD I upgraded the rating to 'M' after reading the guide, but you know, I swear I hit the M button when publishing...?!**

**So thankyou to all these guys!**

**Read it, comment and most of all love it!**

* * *

That trauma…it was getting at him again, the memories that he so wanted to forget were now unforgettable and worst of all the snow-white boy was carrying his symptoms of depression again. Not being able to talk at all without choking on his words, not being able to walk without shaking, not being able to feel any light shine down on him, just a black pit of darkness.

He thought he had escaped, but Mellos actions had thrown him back in that cage, the cage that sealed his lips, blindfolded his eyes and tied him up, leaving him alone, unable to do anything, unable to cry, see or scream for help.

He gripped the door knob from the inside of his room, shaking, scared of going back outside. What would he do if he saw Mello? How would he act? And most of all what was Mello doing back there? Why did he have to….?

He took a deep breath and forced himself to open the door, taking a small step outside. He looked both ways, no-one was here, the corridor deserted and rooms empty, leaving silence. It almost scared Near, but why did he feel scared? Ever since he came here he lived in silence, unaccompanied by anyone, so why suddenly did he want human company?

A warmish tingle spread through the place where Mello had held him, he remembered, how he had been rocking side to side, ever so slowly, whispering in his ear so lightly. No mean words, no harsh acts, no violence. Near felt his face heat, if it was so similar to his past, why wasn't he scared anymore knowing that it was Mello that had held him? Not his…

…Not his Father.

"Hey Near, are you alright?" A familiar tone snapped Near back to reality, he turned himself so he could look directly at Matt.

"I'm fine thankyou Matt." For once his throat didn't tighten as he spoke, it was a nice feeling, knowing he didn't have to force the words out of his mouth just this once.

"You didn't look alright yesterday…I thought I saw you crying, what was that all about?" Matt questioned, looking into the little boys deep grey eyes, he had never seen them sparkle so much before, must be the side-effects of crying.

"It was n-nothing." Near stuttered, he was still confused, what exactly happened? He didn't even know anymore, he had lost himself in Matts emerald eyes, it was the first time he had seen them and they were nothing like he had imagined before, they were a million times more beautiful.

Matt chuckled a little, he never thought that Near could look so cute and it didn't help with his little stutter, "Well, I'll see you 'round." He continued his path down the hallway, stopping to look only where Near was headed, he had turned the opposite way.

The red head walked through the big doors to the hall area, where all the kids in Wammys ate. He was looking for Mello, not like it was hard, all you had to do was look for where all the kids were keeping a good distance from and you would know it was him.

Today Matt actually felt the anger radiating of Mello as he approached him, "Why is it whenever I see you the first thing I have to say to you is why are you so angry?" Matt sighed, sitting next to his friend.

"I don't know." Mello mumbled, he turned his head slightly to look at Matt, yay! He had his goggles around his neck today, Mello would be able to look into his eyes, the blonde silently celebrated. He didn't know when, but from out of no-where Matt had suddenly started wearing them for some stupid reason, so it was a rare occasion when he got to see Matt's warm eyes.

Matt felt Mellos icy blue eyes lock with his green ones, shit…after wearing the goggles so long he wasn't used to this kind of eye contact, he quickly broke off and looked into his PSP, I guess you could say that was his backup when he wasn't wearing his goggles.

Damn that game…Mello thought as a silence spread over the two, sometimes interrupted from the beeps of the game console. Soon this grew irritating and Mello snatched the game out of Matts hands and threw it against the wall. The sleek black game immediately broke into pieces.

Matt huffed, "Fuck man that's the fourth this month…." He stood up to go pick up his game.

Mello grabbed his gloved hand and pulled him back down next to him, "Why do you never talk to me anymore Matty?" He whispered sadly, leaning on Matts shoulder.

Matt fought the urge to lean back onto him as his cheeks flamed red, thank god Mello couldn't see his face in that position, "I never stopped talking, you stopped listening." He whispered back, it wasn't the full truth, but it was a part of it and like Matt was going to tell Mello the _other _reason.

You know _that _reason.

"I'm sorry Matty." Matt felt a shiver run down his spine, he loved it when Mello called him Matty and had really missed it.

Mello sat back up again and leaned on his arm, he could feel the littlest blush forming on his cheeks, he had also noticed that his heart sped up when he leaned on Matt…

His eyes caught onto the moving figure of someone small and very albino looking, his thoughts about Matt disappeared and were replaced with new ones, and his heart sped up as he remembered his actions last night…just what had he been thinking at the time?

Matt followed Mellos gaze and ended up at Near, his heart stopped. Why was he looking so…passionately at Near? Didn't he hate him? Matt was confused and he could feel a little bit of jealousy spark in him, he knew that gaze and he'd been through this before, watching as Mello fell in love with someone and only being able to wait at the sidelines.

Near was one lucky little bastard.

Near felt someone looking at him as he walked through the hall, he turned his head, only to meet with Mellos gaze. At first he was taken aback by it because the look he was sending him wasn't a glare for once and then he felt himself go red in the cheeks for reasons he couldn't figure out at all. He was about to turn away when he saw Matts hand wrap around Mellos shoulders, pulling Mello closer to him as he whispered something into his ear, Mello blushed furiously and pulled away shaking his head violently. Something greedy pulled at Nears heart, almost like a pang of jealousy, maybe envy? How did Matt get him to act like that? What was those two's relationship? And why the hell did he want to know?

Near shrugged and stalked off, Mello noticed this and got annoyed. He didn't want him to go, but he did want him to go, he was hot and then he was cold, he was yes then he was no…why the fuck is he thinking of Katy Perry?

"Urgh, fuck this," Mello said standing up, "Are you coming Matt?"

"Yeah…" There it was again, no more 'Matty' just Matt. Matt sighed.

Throughout the whole day Matt noticed that Mello was being less and less violent to Near or more and more violent towards him, his moods were going up and down constantly and it was just another sign for Matt that it was true, Mello didn't hate Near.

He _loved _him.

Again that little bit of jealousy washed over him, Near should feel like the happiest guy in the world! He has Mello running after him for fuck sake!

And most of all, the little albino was _avoiding _Mello as much as possible, why the change of heart? He normally just takes the punch and leaves like nothing happened…which again leads to Matts question.

What the hell did Mello do to Near to make him cry?

"Hey Mello." A pair of icy blue eyes whipped around to meet Matt's, Mello was obviously giving him his full attention, better not waste it.

"Um, what did you do to Near last night?" Mello laughed and threw back his head.

"Nothing, I simply teased him a little."

Matt was still unsure, "Fuck Mello, you tease Near _all _the time, why the fuck would he break now? Don't give me this shit." Mello stopped laughing.

"It was nothing." His voice was soft, maybe because he had noticed the hurt in Matts eyes.

"Also, d-do you like Near?" Matt tensed, he knew the answer and exactly how Mello would reply.

"NO! Never, no…" Mello shook his head furiously, his heart beating faster and faster when an unintentional sentence poured out of his mouth, "Because I love you Matt."

Mello clapped his hands over his mouth, what did he just say? Sure he liked Matt, maybe a little more than a 'friend' should but…

But how would Matt react?

Matt sat there, in shock, "What?" Had he heard Mello right? Did Mello really….

There was no backing out of it for Mello now, so he just went on and confessed, "I love you, Matty."


	3. Together for the wrong reasons

**Hey guys!**

**It's been a while...*looks away guiltily* ****Heres chapter three! I'd like to say a BIG thankyou to the comments!**

**Psyche-Socks: Thanks for the paragraph review! It made me so happy! Don't worry about late reviews...I post late so...it's like a lose-lose situation?!**

**ScarredScareCrow: I updated! As you wished. No problem! I'll comment on a good story anytime ;) I'm glad you like where I'm going with this.**

**italyPASTA13: Did I mention I like your username? Anyways, I'm glad you liked my Katy Perry joke :D And thank you! I don't get called a good writer often!**

**SilenceAmongTheScreams: I know, I know! I hate it when I cliff hang too! Oh so YOU'RE the guest. And thank you for liking my stories.**

**DarkAngelJudas: Wow, wow, wow. You gave me a brilliant idea with the threesome...thankyou! Um...look forward to that part maybe later on? **

**You know I never thought I'd have this many comments already so thankyou again! And also sorry about this chapter, it's not very good, I haven't been well lately so it's not my best writing :/ Oh yeah, Near is a bit OOC BUT, next chapter is part two, so wait for it okay?**

**Read it, comment and most of all LOVE IT!**

* * *

The room was dead silent, aside from the sound of Mello's and Matt's hearts beating against their chests so loud. The sound filled Matt's ears and he wondered whether Mello could actually hear it, but said blonde was so embarrassed that he had totally lost control, to the point where he couldn't lift a single finger until Matt replied.

It was either good or bad from now on.

The gamer was without a clue. Yes he was happy, why wouldn't he be? Mello just confessed to him, TO HIM…TO HIM! His most wild dreams, fantasies…oh whatever! The point is that they came true. The only reason he was stuck for words was because he was so sure that Mello liked Near…

No he wasn't just sure, he _knew _that Mello _loved _Near, to the point that he detested himself and Near for it…so why was he doing this?

Mello finally seemed to regain control of himself and sighed, before getting up, "I'm sorry," He mumbled, walking away, "I shouldn't have said that."

Mello could actually feel the sob forming in his throat, threatening to come up, he recognised the signs that he, Mello, was about to cry and for the most stupid reason.

…Matty didn't love him back.

Matts hand reacted before he himself knew what was going on, but all he could think of at the moment was that Mello confessed to him, and that meant the world.

Mello felt Matt's hand grab onto his, a warm tingle spread throughout his palm and right up through his arm, he turned around, biting his lip, trying to stop it from trembling.

"Don't cry Mells…" Matt began, bring his thumb up to Mello's face so he could stroke the fresh tears away.

'_He can be so fragile…' _Matt thought.

"B-but…" Matt placed his index finger over Mello's lips, silencing him, before taking a step closer to the blonde, now their faces were only inches apart.

"Shh…you didn't even get my answer, silly." He whispered in Mellos ear.

"Then tell me your answer…" Mello whispered back and that was the only sign Matt needed to know that he could do what he wanted to do for a long time.

*Ahem*…a _very _long time.

Matts' lips met Mellos in almost an instant, both the boys eyes shut, enjoying the sweet kiss. Mello pulled Matt closer to him, feeling Matt's warmth spread through his body as he wrapped his arms around Matt, entwining his fingers in his flaming red hair.

Matt responded and snaked his arms around Mellos waist, the kiss becoming a little more passionate now. Mello moaned into the kiss, he was so happy, he now had his best friend and a boyfriend in one…convenient.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway, becoming louder and louder as they approached the room that Mello and Matt were currently 'occupying.'

A slight click of the door handle and Mello and Matt had already flown meters away from each other, each of them landing on a separate sofa, both acting as casual as possible.

Yeah, like hell that was easy, after what they just shared.

Matts cheeks were redder than his hair and Mello was having trouble composing his breathing, both of them stealing glances at each other as they waited for the person to leave.

'_Oh fuck you bastard! Just hurry up and get your ass outta here!" _Mello thought angrily as he shot a glare at the kid who was fumbling with some books, trying to get them back on the shelf.

But Mello wasn't the only one growing impatient, Matt was just as much as Mello, though he would never snap at someone _just because _they were interrupted in a rather heated moment.

Okay…maybe he would but control was key.

And to Mello 'control' was a foreign word, "Ah, fuck this shit." Mello grumbled as he went over to the short-ass kid.

"Mello…" Matt began in a warning tone, cautious that something…rather _violent _might take place in a couple of minutes.

"Shut up Matt," Mello finally reached the kid, took the books off him and pointed to the door, "Out. Now." The poor child stood there in fear, of course everyone knew about Mello and his 'anger.'

"I said get the fuck out…NOW." Mello persisted, still pointing at the door.

The kid turned around and literally shot out of the room, whimpering as he went. When he was out, Mello proceeded to shut the door, _lock it _this time, dump the books and head over to Matt.

"Well that was a little…" Mello laid himself over Matt, snuggling into his chest.

"He was taking god damn _forever._" Mello said, exasperated.

"Someone was impatient."

"I wasn't the only impatient one."

"How would you know?"

"You started to tap your fingers, I think that's a sign of impatience for you." Mello stated in a matter-of-fact way.

"You've been studying my _habits?"_ Matt made a fake look of disgust, "I always knew you watched me, but never _that closely." _

"What? No?!" Mello said flustered and embarrassed.

"So you don't look at me at all then?" Matt pouted this time, chuckling a little when he saw Mello's look of confusion grow.

"What? Oh geez, this is too confusing…" Matt opened his mouth to make a smart reply only to be cut off by Mello kissing him.

"If you wanna stop me from talking then that method, is highly liked." Matt joked, a light laugh behind his voice.

"Shut up! Less talk, more…" Mello trailed off not knowing what to say.

"More of this?" Matt grabbed Mellos chin and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hmm…yeah , more of that." Mello purred, before leaning in for another.

_In another room…._

The clouds outside side grew darker and darker, before a rumbling sound shook the whole orphanage, Near froze, thunder, possibly lightning.

His hand grabbed another dice and was slowly bringing it up to a tower when another rumble sounded. The dice fell from his hand and knocked over the tower. Near, just sat there, frozen but shaking, his grey eyes big and scared.

Why? Why did he have to choose to be by himself today? It's not that he wasn't always alone, just never…in a room without actual people…in these conditions…

Another rumble, and a crack following after made Near nearly jump out of his skin with fear. He was so scared and worst of all his was alone.

In a big dark room.

Paralysed with fear.

He tried to collect himself, to control his fear, to stop his breathing from getting too heavy, to stop his heart from beating too fast. Another clap of thunder and it was all out loose again, Near grabbed a piece of his hair and twirled it, his other hand wrapped securely around his legs as he crouched down, making himself as small as possible.

A soft creak and light flooded into the room as the door opened, Near looked up only to be greeted by Mellos presence, "See you later Matty!" Mello turned around, "What are you doing here?"

The thunder clapped louder and Near hugged himself tighter, trembling, "O-kay…." Mello said, looking at Near weirdly before heading over to the couch.

Another rumble and Near had already put his hands over his head, in a defensive stance.

'_Dammit Near…compose yourself! This is weak…' _He thought, but it was no use, he was that scared.

"Near, are you scared of thunder?" Mello asked, shocked but on the verge of laughing.

"N-no…" Near offered, weakly.

"Then why are you sitting like that?" Mello got up and walked over to Near, standing in front of him.

The only thing Mello could think of is _why_ he wasn't taking the perfect opportunity to beat Near up, _why _was he just standing there?

"U-um…" Near started, before the next crack of lightning cut him off, "Ah!" He said grabbing onto the nearest thing to him.

…Which just happened to be Mellos leg.

"What the fu-?!" Mello was frozen, he wanted to shake Near off, but the thought made him feel guilty almost.

"Help," Near whimpered, "I'm scared, Mello."


	4. Having doubts

**Long time no see! Heheh...heheh...**

**Sorry! I know I should have updated sooner but my brain just wasn't working! Anyways...**

**ScarredScareCrow: *returns bone crushing hug* And here is the next update for you! Yes, I am hardcore MxN too and thankyou!**

**italyPASTA13: I can't get over it...italyPASTA...heheheh, anyways, thankyou! I believe that I am an awesome writer too! (nah jokes, I don't think I'm that good) I'm glad that I helped inspire you! Wait...he's scared of thunder in other fanfics? I feel so...unoriginal...**

**DarkAngelJudas: Speaking on Mellos behalf, to find out what he does to Near, I suggest to read this chapter ;) Thanks for reading!**

**Read it, comment (thanks for the comments so far!) and most of all LOVE IT!**

* * *

Mello could feel Near shaking, was he really that scared? The first thought that came to his mind was to get the little brat off him, but he looked so vulnerable and Mello couldn't believe he was admitting this to himself, but Near, the boy with less emotion than a cotton ball, looked _cute._

"Utter a single word about this and I'll kill you okay?" Mello hissed.

Near looked up in confusion and realised he was hugging Mellos leg, he leapt back, "I'm sorry!" He stuttered.

Mello just looked down at him and sighed, before scooping him up off the ground, "Huh?" Near said, confused as to _why _Mello would even touch him unless it was to connect a punch to his body.

"Just shut your trap." Mello grumbled, he headed over to the couch and lay down, Near resting on top of him.

"Go to sleep." Mello ordered, Near nodded and obeyed.

At first he was a little scared, is this some sort of trick that Mello was pulling? But when Mello wrapped his arm around him he knew it was just genuine…

…Care.

Soon Near felt his eyelids grow heavier and the repetitive rumbles from the thunderstorm didn't even bother him anymore.

Mello looked down onto Nears face, from the way he was breathing, so slow and even, to the way his expression changed, Near just _had _to be asleep, "Goodnight Near." He whispered to the little white haired boy.

Near heard the soft whisper from Mello and smiled to himself, obviously he wasn't supposed to hear it, even so, he felt happy that he was just about to fall asleep when he said it, he was almost tempted to reply…but we all know how that would've ended, so instead, Near just fell asleep, curled in Mellos arms.

Matt peeked through the door that he knew Mello and Near were in, only to see Near curled on Mello, sleeping…his heart pounded painfully in his chest, he knew that Mello had a soft spot for Near and he knew that neither of the two actually understood what was going on but still…

…Why did Mello have to do this behind his back? Especially after _that._

He could feel his jealousy welling inside his chest as he walked up to his room, trying to decide as to what to do about it, confront Mello? No, he would have his ass kicked and then Mello would blame him for stalking…Confront Near? Mello probably already took care of what Near could and couldn't say after this…so what should he do?

"Urgh…fuck this." He sat slumped onto his bed and grabbed a Xbox controller, starting up one of his favourite games.

Not five minutes into the game a knock sounded on the door, "Matty?"

"What do you want?" He snapped, his tone angry.

"What's wrong?" Mello asked, walking into his room.

Matt paused the game and turned to face Mello, "Really?" He said, upset that his, yes, _his boyfriend_ was lying to him.

"What I don't-?" Mello began before Matt cut him off in a rage.

"Don't give me this shit Mello, I saw you! I saw you and Near! What the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK?" Matt felt cheated, but he also felt guilty, so Mello really didn't belong to him after all…

"I'm sorry Matt," Mello choked, "He was scared and…FUCK I'VE GOTTEN SOFT!" Mello shouted at himself in realisation.

The two stared at each other for a little while before cracking up with laughter, Mello still seemed pissed with himself though.

Mello made his way across the room to Matt and slinked his arms around the red heads neck, "I'm sorry Matty, will you forgive me?"

Matt looked down into the, for once, not so cold, icy blue eyes that Mello possessed, "Yes, I forgive you…" Mello's face lit up with happiness, "…On one condition."

Mellos smile disappeared, he didn't like conditions, he like condition_er _but not conditions.

"Never, ever, play dumb again…you just weren't made to be an actor." Matt said, a smile playing at his lips.

"Matty!" Mello said, playfully slapping Matt on the chest.

"Frisky!" Matt teased.

"Miaow." Mello replied, in a sexy voice, before leaning in and kissing Matt.

It was a sweet kiss, nothing too deep, but all the same, Mello got confused from it, why did he see Near when he kissed Matt? He loved _Matt_, not _Near._ Hell, he'd had a crush on Matt for ages, yet thinking over his past actions, he'd been acting really different around Near.

This thought made him _very _angry.

When Matt pulled out of the kiss he noticed the confusion his boyfriends face, "What's up Mells?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm tired." Mello groaned.

Matt laid on his bed and gestured for Mello to join him, Mello happily snuggled down into his boyfriends arms and drifted into a light sleep.

The red head watched as Mello fell into sleep, a small frown on his face, he was happy but sad, like how Mello was oblivious to his feeling towards Near and how he was using Matt, how he was tormenting Matts feelings.

Either way Near was going to win, he knew that, deep down inside his heart, but Mello was his now... surely something could come out of that?

Near woke up with a jolt on the sofa, he could barely remember anything, maybe he was still tired, but one thing he did notice was that Mello had disappeared. A little tug pulled gently at his heart, and his expression saddened, why did Mello leave?

The boy shook his head, his white curls of hair bouncing a little, why would he want Mello to stay? God knows what he was thinking letting Mello see that…_vulnerable _side to him, he hated that side, he didn't need that side and he most certainly didn't want to expose that side.

Taking a deep breath he immediately cleared his mind, his face became expressionless and his heart turned a little colder, his voice lost its emotion and his eyes became bored and dark again.

He stood up and walked to the door, checking the clock as he went by, it was eleven pm, so in actuality not much time had passed, it was still the same day, well it was only an hour away from being the next day but let's not get ahead of ourselves here.

Walking down the hallways, Near could hear the snores of children as they slept, he even heard Roger talking in his sleep as he passed the teachers dorms, soon enough though, he had reached his room. Upon opening the door, Near noticed something was wrong, the lego that he had built earlier that day had vanished…actually _everything _in his room had vanished…let me repeat that, EVERYTHING, his toys, bed, clothes, wardrobe, structures, papers, EVERYTHING.

Near nearly had a heart attack…what was happening? Where was all his stuff? What happened?

"Fuck…" Near whispered, his mouth gaping.

Taking a step forward into the room he flicked the light on, nobody seemed to be in his room, but his mind could not find any other logical explanation other than he'd or Wammys had been robbed…

…Well actually, that was a lie, he did have one more logical explanation but he never thought that he might do this, yes, surely he was wrong…

…Surely _Mello _didn't do this.

* * *

**Sorry bout the cliff hanger *looks around nervously* I'll update soon?**

**Matt: Lies, lies I tell you.**

**Urgh, you're so annoying sometimes!**

**Mello: *points gun at author* Who is annoying?**

**A REAL gun against someone who only ever used guns in games...fuck my life *runs to the forest* **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed! :) **


	5. Stories of the past

**Hey! I'm sooo sorry for uploading late, I swear we got like ten school projects and I had to finish them all! I'm so so so sorry!**

**I guess I'll just answer the lovely reviews I got:**

**SilenceAmongTheScreams: I updated! I know, I'm so slow, I'm so sorry, I hope this chapter makes up for the slow chapter update. And thank you, when you're running you gotta do it in style ;)**

**Psyche-Socks: Don't worry bout it, and seriously, I don't consider your reviews as spam, they actually make me very happy :) I know, I thought that having Matt and Mello get together was actually a bit bad...but it actually gave me a really good idea ;) And thankyou! To be honest, I hate fillers, that's why I try to stray from writing them, because I know what everything thinks when they read one right after a cliff hanger, and again, don't worry, I appreciate all your comments :D**

**italyPASTA13: Luckily, I'm a fast runner ;) Aw, thanks...but I don't reckon Near could run to L, seeing as he never met L...and L never met him, except for that one conversation over a laptop...and that sounds interesting! I hope you get to it! :D**

**DarkAngelJudas: Your assumptions are very close, but sadly, you didn't guess right, but if you read the chapter, you'll know ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Gone, nowhere to be seen, absolutely no existence anymore…god, how hard could it be to find Near?! Mello could swear that he had been walking through the corridors for about an hour looking for Near…

And why the fuck should he be looking for Near? Oh right, there's the reason, the teacher decided that because Near was late for class _Mello_ out of all people should look for him. The only reason Mello agreed was because he was missing class and Near wasn't going to get any better than him while he did.

"Oh my fucking god, screw this…NEAR! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Mello shouted into the empty hallways.

"Why is Mello looking for me?" Mello whipped around, only to be greeted by Nears head peeking around the corridor corner.

"Are you an idiot? You're late for class! In fact, class has _finished._" Mello said, an are-you-kidding-me? Look on his face.

"Oh…well…I couldn't really come because I've been looking for…" Near started, looking just the tiniest bit surprised that he wasn't talking in third person.

"Looking for what?" Mello questioned, taking a step closer to Near.

Near shrunk back a little, a little embarrassed by his situation, "Erm, nothing! I was actually not feeling too well…"

Mello rolled his eyes, Near was such a bad liar, "And Matty thought I was a bad actor…" He mumbled to himself, "Near, obviously that's not true, what happened?" Was it just him or had his voice grown a bit worried? No, this would not do, composure Mello, that _thing_ means nothing to you.

"I already told you though…" Near stuttered weakly, by now he had realised that he had backed away from Mello all the way to his dorm room door, quickly he placed himself in front of it, blocking Mellos entrance.

"Near, let me through." Mello commanded.

"No." Near whimpered.

Mello let out a big sigh, "Fine." He grabbed Nears shoulder and pushed him away from the door, Near fell roughly to the ground, Mello smiled to himself, he had his flow back.

When Near fell it was almost like a little part restarted inside him again, Mello was acting normally again and that triggered Near to do so too, almost instantly his blank façade was up again and he was standing at the door looking at Mello who…

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE?!" …did not take the situation well.

"I do not know, Mello, otherwise, the problem would be solved." Near replied, a bored expression over his face.

Mello frowned a little, Near has regained himself so quickly, as he had…well, what the fuck had he been doing?! The blonde recalled the stormy night and shuddered a little at his actions, "Serves you right, have fun with this." He said with a snicker.

"So, Mello did not do this after all…" Near said out loud.

"What?" Mello turned back to Near, "You thought that I did this?" He gestured to the room, "Even I wouldn't stoop…that….low…." Mello trailed off, realisation dawning on his face.

"What is wrong Mello?" Near asked, noticing his change in is behaviour.

"Near…" Mello began.

"Yes Mello?" Near rolled his eyes slightly, he was becoming impatient.

"Where the fuck did you sleep last night?" Mello asked, still looking in the direction of Nears room.

"Of course Mello, I slept on the floor," Near stated, "And does Mello really find it necessary to swear in every sentence Mello says?" Near asked.

Mello almost laughed at the pissed look on Nears face, "Do you really hate swearing that much?"

"No…it just reminds me of him…" Near could almost see his Fathers face again, he could almost hear him, constantly swearing at him, telling him what a failure he was, telling him he would only ever be a slut…

"Hey, hey Near! Are we back on Earth?" Mello clicked his fingers in front of Nears face, he didn't like the expression Near was wearing and he didn't like what Near had just said, it made him a little worried…just a little, not nearly enough to be concerned, just a curious worry, just a little….or at least that's what he told himself.

"Oh, yes, I have to go now, goodbye Mello." Near turned around and walked off, he could feel himself shaking, but he wouldn't let something as small as that get to him, no he had priorities…

…Like finding who took all his stuff.

Near roamed the corridors, thinking about who to ask when suddenly it hit him, and he couldn't help but feel idiotic as to not realise the best person to go to, Roger.

"Does Roger know where my…" Near started before immediately closing the door again and walking away from the office.

"Wait! Near!" Roger called after him, before running out of his office, looking left and right for the small boy.

Near kept on walking, as fast as he could, trying to forget who he saw in Rogers office, trying to forget the fact that he was still alive and breathing.

"Hey Near," Matt said, walking up to the boy…who just walked right past him, "Er, Near?"

This was the second time he'd seen Near acting weird and Matt had to think whether Mello did this again, but it didn't seem like it, surely Mello would've been bragging about it already.

So Matt followed Near to…to wherever the fuck he was going, until Near stopped and literally punched the nearest thing to him, which was a wall.

"Whoa, whoa! Near! Are you alright?" Matt said, jogging up to Near and checking his hand, but the damage wasn't on his hand, if anything, the wall needed medical treatment.

"What happened Near?" Matt pressed.

Near sighed, "He is here, my Father is here…" Matt gasped, out of pure shock really, why was Near at an orphanage when he had a legal guardian? "And he is trying to bribe Roger into getting me back _there._" Near raised his fist again, except this time he caught his temper before it could run loose.

"And why is that a bad thing?" Matt continued.

"He _disowned _me when my Mother died from an illness, but apparently his top slut is needed again!" Near hit the wall again, anger radiating off his body and to top that it off, he was pissed that he couldn't control himself.

"Top slut? What the fuck does that mean Near?"

Mello walked down the hallways towards Rogers office, he had become paranoid about Nears situation and finally decided that he should at least ask, not because he was worried but because he was so damn curious! And maybe just a bit concerned but he was curious most of all!

When he came to the door he paused, he could hear to voices and the conversation was obviously supposed to be private so he went to turn away, when he heard Nears name.

"I know, you are legally Nears Father but…" That was definitely Roger, but the other voice…

"You said it right there, I am _legally _Nears Father, he is still in my custody." …was unrecognizable.

"Yes, but why is Near here? Shouldn't he _still be with you_?"

"He…ran away, because he was convinced that his Mother wasn't dead." The man replied, but Mello knew as soon as he heard it, he was lying, you could tell just by his voice and also the fact that Near isn't that stupid.

Mello decided that this was a good time to interrupt, so without knocking on the door, he walked in casually, as if he never heard anything, "Hello Roger and stranger." He said, with a curt nod towards Nears Father.

He had to say, Near looked absolutely _nothing_ like his Father, there wasn't any resemblance whatsoever, not even a hint.

"Mello! H-how are you?" Roger asked in surprise, wondering about how much Mello had heard of the conversation.

"I'm fine, I was just wondering where all of Nears stuff had gone…" Roger looked surprised, was Mello finally being nice to Near? Mello picked up on this and threw whatever thoughts Roger had out of the window, "…Someone got to him before I did."

Roger sighed, "Nears stuff is all packed because he is going back with his Father." Mellos mouth dropped open.

"WHAT?"

"Yes, so all of his things were packed but we haven't seen him as of yet…" Roger continued, but Mello cut him off.

"Shouldn't he just be taking his possessions? Not all the furniture?!"

"The furniture was moved to storage for when a new child arrives."

"…"

"I know this must be hard on you…"

"Does this mean I'm finally number one?"

Roger nearly face-palmed, after all of that chat and he had actually thought that Mello was upset about Near leaving…

"Near?! What the hell does it mean?!" Matt said, more urgency filling his words.

"I think you already know Matt…" Near replied, not able to look Matt straight in the face.

"No, no, no, no, no…" Matt couldn't believe it, Near just couldn't be…

"Yes Matt, my Father made me against my will…"

"It can't be!" Matt said again, not wanting to hear it, it was too horrible for someone like Near, just thinking of what he must of gone through…

Near breathed, "It's true…I was forcibly made to be a prostitute."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Mello: haha! I found you! **

**Ah crap...truce?**

**Matt: No.**

**Well, guess what? I have a...**

**Mello&Matt: What do you have?!**

**...knack for running fast, catch me if you can!**

**Mello: *points gun* You're going down!**

**NEVER!**

**Thanks for the reviews! **


	6. Not the only plan

**Hey guys! Long time no see heheh...**

**ItalyPASTA13: So did I actually! But because I'm a random writer, I made him alive XD Oh I see now 0.0 I'm glad this is getting interesting for you! :D**

**ScarredScareCrow: Wow, it's been that fucking long?! How long have I been asleep?! 0_o Aw, thats so sweet! *gives hug***

**DarkAngelJudas: I'm glad that you want Matt to take action, but sorry, things are gonna happen a little differently, I hope you still like! :)**

**So I know this is short and ends on a cliff hanger (well kinda) so to make up for it, I am literally writing the next chapter right now, so be happy that I am so thoughtful of you guys! **

**Thanks for all the lovely comments, luv you guys! :3**

**Read it, comment and most of all, LOVE IT! :D **

* * *

Long since had the sound of Nears car driving away ended and Mello and Matt were still sitting by the door frame, looking into the distance.

"He's really gone, huh?" Mello asked, more to himself if anything.

"Yeah…" Matt whispered.

"This is not how I imagined it." Mello said, frustration filling his voice.

"Imagined what?" Matt turned to Mello, a look of annoyance was written over the blondes face.

"Becoming number one!" Mello replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Matt sighed, "Really? This is all you can think about right now? Becoming number one?" He stood up, to look down at Mello.

"Yeah, well, I imagined that I'd be skipping to the hills about now." Mello said.

Matt sat back down, pissed that Mello could be so dense, "You're such an idiot."

An expression of hurt crossed Mellos face, "How so?"

'_How so? How so? How hard is it Mello, to realise that the one you love is Near, not me, not fucking me, not me, not me, NOT ME!' _Matt though, clenching his fists a little.

"You just are." He grumbled.

"I love you too."

Matt couldn't help but smile at this, he was so happy whenever he heard those words, to express it he pulled Mello into a hug.

Mello snuggled into Matts arms, he was content for once in his life, but there was something nagging at the back of his head and he just couldn't put his finger on it, when a thought crossed his mind, Near.

"Matty, you know, I think that something was up with Near going, he didn't look at all well, _happy, _I know he never shows it but, you'd think that…."

The previous events that happened between Matt and Near suddenly refreshed in Matts mind as he face-palmed, "Oh fuck."

"What, what is it?" Mello turned to Matt, wriggling out of his arms.

"I can't believe I forgot, of course Near wouldn't be happy about leaving…." Matt mumbled to himself, "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Mello took both of Matts hands in his, to stop him from hitting himself, before looking Matt seriously in the eyes, "Matty, calm down and tell me what happened."

"Nears-Father-forced-him-into-prostitution-when-his-Mother-died." The words jumbled out of Matts mouth, making them slurred and hard to understand.

"Matt, I said calm down."

Matt took a deep breath and looked back at Mello, "Near was a prostitute."

The look that made itself visible on Mellos face was indescribable, "Holy shit…so that's why Roger was so hesitant about letting Near go!"

It was Matts turn to calm Mello down, "What are you talking about?"

Mello turned to Matt, his face had the expression of a high school girl that just found out the best piece of gossip, "Nears Father visited Roger right, I guess I went to Rogers office right when they were in the middle of the meeting, when I heard Roger having doubts about Near and letting him go, his Father was just spitting out lie after lie, when I stormed into the room and asked about Nears stuff."

It took a while for Matt to process this, not really because it was hard to believe but because Mello had probably explained that whole story as fast as he told Mello that Near was a prostitute.

"Fuck Mells, why didn't you tell me this earlier?!"

"Why didn't you tell me that he was a prostitute earlier?!"

"Point." Mello smirked at Matt, victory was his.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Matt asked, inwardly grimacing when Mello got the look of I-have-a-plan on his face.

About an hour later Matt was sitting at his laptop, hacking his way through any information about Near as he could get, seeing as he didn't know his real name, this was a problem.

"Remind me why we're not just going to Roger again." Matt said, eyes focused on his laptop screen.

"Because that'd be no fun." Mello whined.

"Ah right, so here we are, getting involved in Nears issues, _the hard way_, only because someone wants to have a little fun? Great." Matt glared a Mello, he didn't want to rescue Near this way…

…It was _way _too much effort.

When a thought popped into his head, lately he had been questioning his theory on Mello loving Near and not realising it, because lately Mello had seemed absolutely devoted to Matt, so he decided that he was going to test his theories and their current situation was perfect, perfect for the little plan that had just formed itself in his mind.

The only question was: is he prepared to go through with this?

"What ya' got Matty?" Mello asked, slinking his way over to Matt, chocolate bar in hand.

"So far only the address of where Near should be." Matt died a little on the inside now, the next phase of the plan was…

"Okay Matty," Mello snapped a piece of the chocolate bar, "Let's go get ourselves a prostitute." …Becoming the customer.

* * *

**Mello: Where'd she go?**

**Matt: How should I know?**

**I'm right over here! **

**Mello: *aims gun* DIE!**

**Shoot and the game gets it! *holds handheld device threateningly* **

**Matt: Crap, she has my PSP, MELLO DON'T SHOOT!**

**So thanks for reading! And as I said before, I am writing the next chapter right now, so look for the next update very soon! **


	7. Found you

**Hello! Sorry, this came out much later then intended.**

**To the reviews!**

**italyPASTA13: I hope it is interesting :) I think I'll play it while I'm at it ;) **

**Psyche-Socks: Thankyou for the lovely review again! They make me so happy! :D And that's okay, I don't mind if you forget to review :) Also, your reviews aren't spam, I swear, they are delightful to read! :)**

**DarkAngelJudas: Ikr?! Haha lol, hopefully they make it in time ;)**

**So the holidays are coming up and I'll have heaps of time then so look for more frequent updates!**

**Read it, comment and most of all LOVE IT!**

* * *

It seemed like ages before night finally crawled around, the moon rising high up into the velvet black sky. Mello was restless, although Matt had told him to get sleep before they snuck out, he hadn't been able to get a wink of it, for his thoughts had been racing about Near, the same questions over and over.

'_What is that bastard doing to Near right now? If that motherfucker hurts him…I swear…' _

Matt glanced over to Mello, his heart pounding with agony, after the first plan had succeeded, his own hidden plan would be given the full go and he was having regrets about it, but he couldn't and wouldn't let his resolve break now.

"Hey Matty, are you awake yet?" Mello whispered, not wanting to wake the whole orphanage up.

"Yeah, are we really going to do this Mello?" Matt replied, he was scared of two things, one: that he and Mello didn't succeed, two: that if they did succeed, he would have to carry out his plan.

Mello gulped, thinking, it was never too late to just go tell Roger…

'_No! What am I thinking? That bastard let Near go even when he had his suspicions! And besides, he never believes me.'_

"Yes, we are, let's go." He said, his mind made up, his voice filled with that cocky certainty that everything would go as he planned.

Matt jumped up from his lying position and exited Mellos dorm room, the blonde following close behind him, slightly tugging on his vest.

The two tip towed down the stairs, moving incredibly slowly so as the old stair case didn't creak underneath their weight when finally they reached the front door.

At Wammys, to insure protection for the young geniuses, all the windows, doors and any other type of potential entrance was made fully secure, or it was locked, _inside _and out.

Matt pulled out an old piece of metal that he had found on the street once, it was thin and small, but long enough to pick a lock. Slowly he pushed the little piece into the lock and fiddled with it, before pulling it out and sighing.

"What is it?" Mello whispered.

Matt pushed the door open, "It was already unlocked."

"Oh, but…what?" Mello asked, confusion over his face.

"I dunno, maybe Roger is expecting someone?" As if it were on cue, a car pulled up along the side of Wammy House, two people hopped out of it, Matt could faintly make out the figure of Watari, it'd been a long time since he'd seen him, but the other figure was foreign to him.

Mello growled a little at the figure, but not enough for the two people to hear, Matt looked questioningly at him and Mello simply replied with, "It's the new kid."

Matt looked back to the two figures, sure enough, now that he looked closer, he could make out the features of a child, maybe around thirteen years old.

"Let's not stick around here, we either slip out or hide and then leave." Matt told Mello.

"I say slip out." Matt internally sighed, so typical of Mello to pick the more dangerous option.

"Alright."

First Mello left, plastering himself to the outer brick wall as soon as he had left the door, Matt followed, but he didn't really take it that far…actually he just kept his head down and walked out in the shadows.

When Mello finally finished his 'ninja act' or 'spy act' or whatever the hell it was he punched Matt –not too roughly but enough to make his point- in the arm.

"What was that for?" Matt hissed.

"You didn't become a ninja with me."

Matt restrained himself from face-palming. That was Mello for you, totally taking the simplest things to the next level.

"Okay, anyways, let's get a move on." Matt said, taking Mellos hand in his and heading towards the road for the city.

"Hey Matty, wouldn't it be easier to power the car?" Mello asked, letting himself be dragged along.

"Have you ever driven a car before?" Matt said.

"No." Mello replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Exactly my-…"

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to try though." Mello slipped his hand from Matts and headed to the car that Watari had come in.

"What? Mello! The place isn't far from here!" Matt said.

"Matty, you do know that nothing you say is going to change my mind."

"Yes, I do."

"Then why try?"

"I always had this hope that some sense might be knocked into you if I at least tried." Matt replied thoughtfully.

"Not gonna happen," Mello walked casually over to the car and tried the door, "Shit it's locked."

"Well bang goes that theory." Matt chuckled.

Mello scowled at him, "Fine then genius, what do you suggest? I am not walking there."

"I figured when you tried to open a locked car," Matt chuckled again, "Anyways, I thought, being the genius that I am, that we should just take the bikes from the shed, no-one uses them anymore."

Mello crossed his arms and pouted, "I could've thought of that, I was just testing you…" He said, full well knowing that it wasn't the truth.

They headed over to the bike shed and opened the metal door, it was rusty and creaked at the movement it hadn't done in ages. When it was fully open, Matt slid in and grabbed the nearest to bikes, wheeling them outside the shed and handing one to Mello.

Mello jumped right on and pedalled off, Matt following close behind him. The red-head checked his phone, holding onto the bikes handles with one hand, "Mello, make a right here."He said, Mello obeyed and turned his bike.

After what seemed like ages Mello finally snapped and broke the first rule Matt told him, "Matty, are we there yet?" He whined.

"Not far." Matt replied shortly, he hated that sentence, it got so annoying.

"Yeah but, how long _exactly_?" Mello pressed.

"About ten minutes."

Ten minutes later Matt stopped his bike and called for Mello to stop too, "Why are we stopping here?" Mello asked.

"Do you think it'd be normal for two guys to rock up to _'that place' _on bikes?!" Matt said.

"True." Mello nodded.

Mello and Matt headed down the narrow alley way to the brothel and peeked in through one of the windows, it was hard to see because they were boarded but the two could just make out what the place looked like through a couple of cracks.

"Well, let's do this then…" Mello said, trying to hide the fact that he had lost his confidence altogether.

"Y-yeah…" Matt agreed, equally as creeped out as Mello was.

The two entered through the front door, luckily, the place was dark and music was booming loudly and all the men were too busy watching strippers dance to be paying any attention to them.

A lady came up to them though, barely dressed in anything, make-up lathered all over her face, her heels the highest the two boys had ever seen a pair of stilettos, "Hello," She said, "Can I help you?" She purred out the last part, batting her long, fake eyelashes.

Mello shook his head quickly, but added, "No thanks, we're fine." And winked, trying to act as if he'd done this millions of times before…

…As disgusting as that sounded.

"Sure hun, just tell me if 'ya need anythin'." The girl said, before walked off, her hips swaying side to side.

Mello grabbed Matt's hand and tugged him along, careful not to catch anyone's attention, "Matt, we need to look, if anyone asks us anything, just decline their offer, if you hear something about Near…"

"…Find out as much as possible without giving away our true purpose, yeah I got it." Matt finished for him.

"Good, let's look around, see if we can find him."

And so they set off, looking everywhere they could for the white headed boy when a flicker flashed past them.

"Near…" Mello breathed.

A man was dragging him upstairs and heading to one of the vacant rooms, he opened the door and walked in, Near followed and that's when Mello felt it, his heart went pang and overflowed with emotion and to top it off a singular tear rolled downs Nears cheek before the door was closed.

* * *

**Matt: Yay! My game is back!**

**Mello: I can't believe we lost to her...**

******Thanks for reading! ;)**


	8. At gun point

**Omg guys, I'm soo sorry! I was so busy on the holidays and then I got sick! So so sorry! **

**And it's not the longest chapter on Earth! Ahhh! I'm soooo soooo sorry! TT^TT**

**To the comments...**

**italyPASTA13: Thank you! I'm glad your excited! **

**DarkAngelJudas: Reference to first paragraph of this chapter...he gets moving XD Thanks for reading!**

**So again sorry, I will update _when possible_, which should be very soon.**

**Read it, comment and most of LOVE IT!**

* * *

He didn't think, he didn't even want to, his feet were moving before he was fully aware of what he was doing, all Mello wanted was to help Near, get him back, hold him in his arms and tell him it'll be alright because he was there, looking over him.

And before he knew it, the blonde was standing face to face with Nears Father, inside the room they had just walked into, gun raised and pointed, right at the man's head.

"Mello…" Near whimpered, in shock, why was he here?

Why was _Mello _here, trying to _help _him? This is _Mello_, right?

"I knew as soon as I saw you two that you weren't ordinary customers." The man said, chuckling a little.

Mello, for one was confused, he had a gun pointed at the man's chest and he was laughing? Not to mention he was angry that he'd taken Near away from him and frustrated with himself for forgetting that Nears Father knew what he looked like.

"Give Near back, he doesn't belong in this disgusting place." Mello said, he could feel his voice shaking and was ashamed, no matter how much pride he had in his badass like nature, he was not ready to shoot someone.

"That guns no threat if you can't shoot with the intent to kill." The man continued.

Mello felt his anger rise to a level it never done before, this man had the guts to challenge him? Maybe he could shoot him, after all, he stole Near away, made him do god knows what and thinks that he'll get away with it.

Oh hell no, he wasn't.

"Mello!" Matt had made his appearance and almost froze when he saw the gun, "Where the fuck did that come from?!"

"You'd be surprised Matty." Mello replied, never letting his eyes stray from his target.

"Quite the bad boy, aren't we now?" Nears Father said, mockingly.

"Shut the fuck up! I will shoot you." Mello retorted, his cold eyes blazing with anger.

"Oh really now?" He questioned, before grabbing Near by his hair and dragging him in front of him, a human shield.

He lent down to Nears ear and whispered, loud enough so as only the boy could hear, "You know what to do Near…so, do it!"

Near looked up at Mello and Matt, being much shorter than the two of them and whispered, "Shoot and I'll call for help."

"Louder boy!" Nears Father echoed, egging him on, to distract the three boys from the gun he was pulling from his back pocket.

"Shoot and I'll call for help!" Near said, louder this time, his voice cracked and shaking.

"Near…" Mello whispered, he was stunned at how the boy looked, his clothes had blood and 'dirt' on them, he couldn't stand and his pants were ripped in three places.

This only made his anger worse not to mention he had noticed the tiny little pistol that was being held against Nears back.

Matt must've noticed too because he was at a lost as to what to do, he couldn't think and he could only grow scared as Mellos temper rose and rose, probably leading him to do something idiotic.

"Take them to the basement." Nears Father commanded.

At his word, two bulky looking guards, tackled Matt and Mello, tying and gagging the both, before carrying them to a set of stairs that lay hidden in the current room.

Mello struggled and kicked, what the fuck was this? It was flipping brothel! Not some gang…

The blonds eyes widened in realisation as he got one last look at Near, who was struggling against his Fathers grip and screaming out his name, "MELLO!"

And then it faded to black as something hard hit him and Matt against the head, knocking the two out cold.

"Mello!" Near continued to cry, as he saw them get knocked out.

"Shut the fuck up, you little brat!" His Father, Dominic, said, pushing Near to the ground.

"No! I'm not going to fucking listen to you anymore! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOUR FUCKING GUTS!" Near continued, shouting, kicking, biting, anything that would get him free of his Fathers grip so he could run to Mello and Matt, so he could help them.

Dominic pushed harder against Nears back, causing Near to freeze, a stabbing pain shot up his spine as he laid under his Father, "Ow…" He whimpered, looking back to see a little dagger that was pressed into his skin.

"Why do you care what happens to them anyways, last time I saw you, you were as emotionless as a wall." Dominic whispered in his sons ear.

"I love him." Near whispered, regretting the words that came out of his mouth.

"Oh really now?" Dominic said, an evil grin spreading over his face as he looked down at the boy.

Nears eyes widened in horror, "Please, don't hurt them."

"Too bad." He said, before knocking Near out as well.

"Boss, we have them downstairs." Dominic turned around to his workers.

"Good, we'll teach them," He chuckled, "Yes, we'll teach them that nobody messes with The Mafia."

* * *

**Ah, I still feel so bad!**

**Mello: Then update sooner!**

**But I was busy!**

**Mello: Playing games with Matt?!**

**Matt: Hey! She actually had a chance against me!**

**I won Matt...**

**Matt: I'm in denial.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Still stuck, but set free from the lies

**Hey guys! Here is chapter nine! **

**...And it's probably the chapter that I have been waiting for because it has confessions! That's all I'm gonna tell you, you gonna have to read it to find out what confessions!**

**And to the comments!**

**italyPASTA13: I like them too, I get to chat with mah fav anime characters :D Ikr? I felt sad writing it! D': Yeah, according to me the Mafia has a base in England :p Ermahgawd...I feel bad now...because they don't exactly have something good happen to them :X Thanks for the reviews! **

**DarkAngelJudas: Mello has a rant about that in this chapter XD Thanks for reviewing! =] **

**Thank you for the new follows that I have seen pop up recently on my phone! And as always thanks to those who have been wit me since the beginning! **

**Read it, comment (I'm five comments from thirty, special mention to the thirtieth! ;D) and most of all LOVE IT! ^^**

* * *

His eyes flew wide open as he scanned the room around him, "It wasn't a dream?" Near whispered to himself, thinking over what could have possibly happened just a few hours ago.

He heard footsteps echoing up the stairs, coming to his room, quickly, he tried to stand, but a pain shot through his back, leaving him stranded on the ground.

The door opened and an unfamiliar face entered, "How much, Nia?" Near nearly froze, the only reason someone would pronounce his name like that is because they were a customer.

'_How much? I don't! I don't fucking do this'! _Near thought, shuffling back from the man and shaking his head, hoping that he'd pick up _some _sort of distress signal.

"Eh~? Playing hard to get, are we starting already?" The man grinned evilly.

Near cursed under his breath, everyone was like this, so ignorant, so disgusting, "I'm not playing hard to get! I'm only fifteen!" Near shouted at him from the ground.

"You're hurt aren't you?" The man said, completely ignoring Nears statement.

"I said, get away from me!" Near didn't need this now, he needed to get to Mello and Matt pronto.

The man walked up to Near and lifted him by the collar of his shirt, before throwing him onto the bed in the room, "Ouch!" Near grunted out of instinct to the pain that shot through him again.

"This'll be easy then." The man chuckled before Near heard the faint sound of his pants being unzipped.

Mello woke up to the sound of loud screams bouncing down the walls of the stair way down to the cellar, "Near…" He whispered.

Another voice seemed to be muddled in with Nears shouts and it confused Mello, what the hell were they doing to him?

"It's a customer." He heard Matts voice behind him.

"What?" Mello hissed, turning to the red head.

"Can't you hear it? Near is so obviously shouting 'stop' and the man is so obviously not trying to hide his moaning." Matt replied, his voice a tad on the angry side.

Mello nearly died of shock from those words, because he knew perfectly what they meant, "Oh god I'm such a failure…" He muttered to himself, hitting his head against the wall.

"It's not your fault." Matt said, still not able to make the anger disappear from his voice.

The blonde took no notice and snapped, "It is! I'm locked down here while Nears up there getting fucked! That's not how the plan was supposed to go!" He said, his words only meant to hurt him and not Matt.

"You're not the only one locked up!" Matt retorted, his eyes harsh and cold.

Mello shrunk a little, up until now he had only thought of Near and himself, never Matt, he felt ashamed, "Matt…"

"In fact, had we just told Roger, Watari, the police, ANYONE!" Matt emphasized, not caring about the fact that Mello was blatantly letting tears escape him in front of his face, "Me, you AND Near, wouldn't be in this mess!" Matt finished, feeling annoyed with himself, that wasn't the real reason he was angry and he had no right to take it out on Mello.

"I'm so sorry Matt…" Mello whispered, slumping back against the wall.

"I'm sorry for shouting," Matt admitted, "But at least we're not gagged anymore."

Mello smiled, "Yeah that's true."

"But, I do have to wonder, why would a brothel have guns and all that kinda crap here?" Matt asked, a quizzical look on his face.

"Surely you've figured it out by now Matt…" Mello said, his pride hurt, "…It's The Mafia."

Matt's eyes widened in shock, the only place Mello ever dreamed about joining to get away from Wammys and to defeat Kira was The Mafia, he almost left when he was fourteen, but stayed instead because he felt guilty about leaving Matt…well that's the reason Matt figured his lame excuse back then had meant. And now age seventeen, Mello still had dreams about joining, "Mells, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Mello said, turning his head to Matt, "I'm glad I didn't join, I don't want to be part of a gang that has a history of hurting Near, not to mention other people in that way."

Matt sighed inwardly, surely _Mello _had figured out his true loyalty by now, but he wasn't going to wait for it if it hadn't, he needed to end it here, why? Because he had all the proof that Mello loved Near and it was pointless for him to let Mello and himself stay together like this, "Mello…" He started.

"Yeah Matt?" The blond replied, flipping his shoulder length, messy hair behind his ear so he could see Matt.

"Um…" Matt gulped, he really didn't want to do this, but if he was going to do it, it was now, "I think, we need to…break up."

Mello bit his lip, he knew this was coming, "I thought you'd say that and I'm sorry for doing this to you." Mello replied softly, suppressing this choke that formed in his throat.

Matt was absolutely astonished at Mellos reaction, "Have you figured out my reason?" He asked.

"Yeah…well, if me being ass towards you wasn't enough, that reason also probably tipped you off…since the start." Mello answered Matts questions in just that one sentence.

Free of lies, hurt and betrayal.

The both of them were set free from a dying cause.

"But I'm always gonna be your friend Matt, that is absolute." Mello said.

"Who said anything about not staying friends?" Matt replied with a chuckle.

Another loud scream from Near interrupted the twos moment, Mello tried to jump up, but failed because he was still tied at the feet and hands.

Then Dominic's face showed up as he carried -more like dragged- a struggling, but tired Near down with him to where the Matt and Mello were being held.

"Hello boys." He said, a mad mans grin spreading over his face, as he dumped Near onto the ground.

"Don't treat him like that!" Matt shouted at him, taking Mello by surprise.

Dominic pulled out his gun and shot at the wall just beside Matts head, the bullet ran close enough to Matt that he felt it whooshing past him, "I'll treat the little brat however I want to." Dominic said.

Matt, Mello and Near, sat there shocked and paralysed with fear, it was very obvious as to who had the most power in this situation and Dominic wasn't afraid to flaunt it.

"Now, I believe I haven't introduced myself, I am Dominic River, head of the Mafia, at your service," He said, a smirk pulling at his lips, he turned to Matt, "And you are?"

"Matt." He answered, glad that he didn't have to think of an alias seeing as that was an alias.

"Good and you're Mello. I already know that from meeting you at that idiot Rogers office." Dominic finished.

"Now, I've decided to play a little game with you three," Dominic began, pointing to all three boys, "Recently I discovered a little secret of Nears and it fits in quite well with what I needed to do, so here's the game…"

"…I get to torture Matt and Mello, until Near spits out his secret but it doesn't stop there no…"

Near couldn't breathe, surely this wasn't happening…

"…No once that's been settled I get to torture Near in front of you two as an extra punishment for meddling with The Mafia."

…But because it was, Near didn't fail to spit his secret out early, even before the torture had begun, "I love you, Mello! So don't torture them, PLEASE!" He pleaded at his Fathers feet, crying.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Matt: I'm still in denial.**

**Why can't you accept that I won?**

**Matt: Because I've never lost before!**

**Then it's a good thing!**

**Matt: How can losing POSSIBLY BE A GOOD THING?**

**Honestly, I feel like I'm talking to Mello...**

**Mello: What did you say about me? **


	10. The root of the problem

**Ermahgawd guys! Sorry, such a late update!**

**Well, actually I was diagnosed with something like Glandular fever so I've been way too tired to write, sorry! (I'm missing school cause of this, two weeks! I'm gonna be sooooo behind when I get in session again ;_;).**

**To the comments:**

**italyPASTA13: Yeah, I do that cause if I write something dark, I creep myself out, so that's like a diversion to lighten the mood ^^ I didn't want to make them young, I mean the context would be way too inappropriate for thirteen year olds (especially the move Mello made on Near in...chapter 1?) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Oh, reminding me, we're are on the 10th chapter! yay! Double-digits! :'D I'm especially proud because I haven't forgotten the plot yet! ^^"**

**DarkAngelJudas: There's a light at the end of every dark tunnel? Thanks for the comment! **

**Well as always guys, thanks for reading, commenting and favouriting and following and all that.**

**Read it, comment (3 comments 30!) and most of all LOVE IT!**

* * *

"I thought that you might do that, Nate." Dominic grinned down at Near, who experienced a wave of sickness from the memories that were hidden behind that grin.

"_You're a sick freak! No wonder your Mummy died! She was that ashamed!" The kids shouted and kicked the little Near, who was curled up in a ball, tears rolling down his cheeks._

_Not only a year ago had his Father become infatuated with the Mafia, so much that he was willing to force his own wife to become a prostitute for his own gang._

_She complied._

_Only because she had someone whom she wanted to protect with all her heart, her son Nate River, but one day her husband took it too far and promptly forced Near into the business, she disapproved and ordered a divorce with full custody of Near. He beat her up, right in front of his son, before moving onto Near and raping him at age five._

_Near was six when his Mother died because of an illness that was sexually transmitted. _

_Not long after that he ran away and found Quillish Wammy or Watari who took him in and offered him a place to stay. _

"_What's you name little boy?" Those words nearly made him burst into tears, because instead of being called 'albino freak' or 'little fuck-up' he was actually appreciated as a living being._

"_Nate River."_

"_How about we call you Near then?" _

"_The N and A from Nate and R and E from River…" Near mumbled at the older man._

"_Well aren't you a smart one?" The older man chuckled and patted Nears small head._

_Watari took Nears hand and lead the little boy to his car, "How about we go to Wammys now then?"_

"_What is Wammys?"_

"_It is an orphanage for kids that are smart, just like you." _

_The car ride stretched on, the place was so far and Near only had one question that he wanted to ask repeatedly._

"_Is Wammys a nice place?" Near asked for the fifth time._

"_I guarantee it is a wonderful place, where you will make friends, improve your learning and be able to start over." To hear this sentence, was the only reason Near continuously asked Watari that same question, it made his heart fill up with a warmth that he hadn't felt in so long._

_Sadly it didn't go that way for Near, at first he had tried to make friends but it was just like all his other attempts. Worthless. The kids bullied him and saw him as every other kid did. An albino freak._

_Near grew to hate everything around him, it was all full of lies, hurt and betrayal._

And now here Near is, pinned against the stone wall, the source of everything that ever could have gone wrong for him staring him right in the face, his knife slowly piercing deeper and deeper into Nears chest.

"I kept my promise did I not Near? You confessed your little secret right before I even began which is…unfortunate for you because now I have to double your pain!" The knife cut deeper causing Near to howl in pain.

"Fuck you!" He shouted at Dominic, desperately trying to get out of his grip.

Mello still seemed to be in a daze, never had he seen so much emotion pour from Near before and what he admitted to him made him feel so happy, it was a glorious feeling, but now this was happening and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Stop it Dominic! You do know that's your son right?!" Mello finally shouted out, drawing the man's attention away from Near.

Although Near knew Mello was trying to help him, he couldn't help but feel the lid on his jar of anger just burst right of at those words, "Sorry Mello, but I refuse to be the son of a fuck up that sacrificed his wife and family just to get closer to replicating the Mafia!" Near spat, kicking Dominic in the stomach.

"Because of him I've become less than human! I want to be more like me! Me! Every second of my life was a waste because of you! Taunted, bullied, lost, hurt, alone, everything and anything happened because of you!" Near continued, slowly using the wall behind him to stand, blood dripping and staining his shirt like blooming roses.

"This isn't fake, this is the Mafia!" Dominic boomed at Near.

"Where did that even begin? That stupid infatuation that you had?! You took it too far, you are insane, mental, crazy!" Near continued spitting out any words he could, he just wanted Dominic to know what a foul creature he was and how much he hated him.

When Near stopped his cursing for a breath, Dominic lunged forward at him, slapping him straight across the face, "This is my castle and I am king here!" He exclaimed, a mad grin spread over his face.

"Get off Near."

"What?"

Dominic turned around, but he was too late, the loud shot of the gun had already fired and had hit him square in the head.

Mello and Near sat there shocked, "What just happened?" Mello asked.

Matt stood there, gun raised, his hands shaking, sweat staining his clothes, dried blood covering his cut lip and a bruise over his left eye, "I shot him, that's what happened Mello." He said, his voice shaking slightly.

"How? We were tied up!" Mello persisted, still unable to believe that Matt just killed a man.

"When Near was being tortured, I found one of Dominics many knives and started working at my ropes and when it came back to it, there was a gun lying not that far from me." Matt summed up, placing the gun that was previously in his hands onto the ground.

"Thank you." Near whispered, looking up at Matt.

Matt smiled a little, they could escape now, "Come on, let's get out of here." He gestured towards the staircase and helped Near up.

"Ahem, I'd love to join you but I'm a little tied up as of now…" Mello said, emphasizing his situation by flicking his feet up in the air.

"Oh right, sorry Mells." Matt said, leaving Near to lean against the wall as he cut Mellos ropes.

Mello stood up, brushing himself off, "Well, what are we still doing here?" He exclaimed, making Matt want to roll his eyes, "Let's bust outta this place!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! (and if there are any mistakes, sorry, I was really tired, so I didn't proofread much).**

**All I'm saying Mello is you can be a little temper-mental sometimes, it's really nothing that bad...**

**Mello: Temper-mental huh? I'LL GIVE YOU TEMPER-MENTAL!**

**Okay, Mello *is slowly backing away* put the knife down, MELLO!**

**Matt: What the hell is going on in here?**

**Mello: She accused me of being temper-mental...**

**Matt: *pats authors back* We've all been there and done that, don't worry, just don't do it again...**


	11. Safe but still in danger

**Hello! **

**Sorry for the late update, school finishes soon, so I'll make up for it ^^**

**Here's a little bit for you guys to know: I know how I can end the story in TWO ways, either way it will end at around 20-23 chapters ****AND I know that once I've got this story and all my other stories finished and done, I've decided I shall either do another Death Note story, or another Shugo Chara story (maybe Kuroshitsuji?) because I have some great ideas for all three, but I'll let you guys decide which one you'd like!**

**Will do comment replies after story ;)**

**Read it, comment and most of all LOVE IT!**

* * *

By the time the boys had gotten out of the cell and had snuck out of the building, the three boys realised they had been locked in there not just a couple of hours…but a whole two days.

"Where did we put the bikes?" Matt asked Mello, scanning the area for any glimpse of the two blue, mountain bikes.

"How the fuck should I know?" Mello hissed, suddenly annoyed with everything that had been going on in his head.

"You hid them." Matt said, giving Mello a pointed look.

"Oh…" The blonde face-palmed and looked around, when he realised the small albino boy wasn't with them anymore.

"Matt! Where the hell did Near go?!" Mello cursed, looking now not only for the bikes but for Near.

"Shit…how do you lose someone just like that?" Matt asked, his voice weary, his thoughts clouded with only one thought.

He killed a man.

"What are you two doing?" Mello and Matt whipped around at the sound of Nears voice, both sighing in relief.

"God, we actually thought they got you again…" Matt breathed, then noticing the two bikes Near was pushing towards them, "You found the bikes?"

"Was that not obvious?" He asked, continuing to quarrel with Matt.

As Mello watched them both, it dawned on him just how awful they all looked, Near especially. In the dark, he couldn't really see much, but now he could see a whole lot more than what he saw then. His white shirt and pants were covered in blood, otherwise it was ripped up everywhere. His curly tassels of white hair where messy and had dried blood in it, his eyes were more lifeless than ever and his skin….

If it's possible his skin was even paler.

"We need to get back." Mello said suddenly, catching the attention of the other two boys.

"Aye aye Sir!" Matt mock saluted, before hopping on one of the bikes.

"Near just sit on the back of the bike okay?" Mello said, but his voice was less commanding and more worried.

He was worried about the ever growing red blossom that continued to spread throughout Nears clothes.

Near sat on little bit of metal that sat above the back wheel, gripping tight so as he wouldn't fall off, "I feel dizzy…" He murmured, his sentence inaudible to the other two.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Matt asked Near.

"Nothing." Near replied, resisting the urge to hold his temples, the urge to tell them just how much everywhere hurt.

"Let's go!" Mello shouted, kicking off from the ground and pedalling down the path.

"Mello! Wait! Stop!" Matt cried before Mello could go any further.

Hitting the brakes, Mello abruptedly turned the bike to face Matt, "What?!" He shouted.

"It's this way you idiot! Don't get too caught up in the scene!" Matt laughed, beckoning for Mello to follow him.

Mello grumbled something like 'smart ass' and trailed after his friend, always glancing back at Near, still not wanting to alert Matt, he kept quiet about it.

Until…

"We're finally back!" Matt sang, running to the orphanage and hugging the big mass of old bricks, "God…we're finally saf- Near?!"

Near had gotten up off the bike and had immediately fallen down onto the ground, the blood that he had been losing now very obvious for everyone to see.

"Near, are you okay?" Matt asked, running back over to where Mello was, crouching beside Near.

"I'm fine, really-" Near managed to choke out the last few words before coughing up blood onto his hands.

"What's all this ruckus?!" The very evident, grumpy voice of Roger echoed from the front door, "Oh, Near! Mello! Matt! What happened? Where have you been?!" He exclaimed after recognising the students that were in front of him.

"No time to tell Roger, we need to get Near to a hospital!" Mello ordered, glaring at Roger.

"What?" Roger peered over Mellos shoulder and went into a state of alert, "Matt! Run inside and call the private ambulance!"

"Yes sir!" Matt said, running off to the building.

"Mello! I need you to alert Watari of our situation, I'll take care of Near." Roger turned to Mello and took Near from him, sweat forming in little beads across his brow.

"But Roger-"

"No buts! I can't run as fast as you, so go! He's care left not only ten minutes ago, follow the tracks!" Mello nodded and grabbed the bicycle, before peddling of after the limo as if his life depended on it.

Roger picked Near up, now realising the little, fragile boy was standing on a very thin line, one in which….

That he hoped he wouldn't cross.

* * *

**Matt: Why so short chapter?**

**Shuddap, I gotta reply to comments!**

**Mello: Okay, the firsts one from: italyPASTA13!**

**Matt: Nice name.**

**Hey italy! Thanks as always! I know I shouldn't judge it, but he does seem to have a man-period most of the time...**

**Mello: HEY!  
**

**Matt: Okay...next from DarkAngelJudas!**

**Yes, Matty is quite the hero isn't he? xD**

**Matt: Oh stop it you 0/./0**

**Thanks for reading and sorry about the short chapter...**

**Until next time! **


	12. Go then

**Why herro dere!**

**Let's answer some comments, quick sticks!**

**DarkAngelJudas: I totally agree with you man...**

**italyPASTA13: I always right back! You can count on that my friend ^^ I'm happy you did too buddy =] Thanks for the input, I will see what comes to me :) Ooooh~~ I can't wait to read it! Please link me when it's out ^-^ I love long reviews, so don't worry about it friend! Thanks for reading! **

**Read it, comment and most of all love it! ^^**

* * *

Looking down on Nears sleeping face for the second time, Mello could make so many comparisons as to when he last saw Near sleeping. Last time, Near didn't have black rims under his eyes from tiredness and loss of blood, last time Near looked peaceful, last time Near didn't have pain etched into every single feature of his body.

But gah…when was last time?! Mello could only think, Near had been in a comatose for god knows how long, maybe a week? And here's the good part, why?

Why was he like this?

Mello could most definitely tell you why, when they got the police on this case Mello was very happy to give them all of the information they wanted, excluding the part where Matt ended up killing Nears father.

Funny to mention that, because it was all Nears fathers fault. In _less than a day_ Near had been visited by eighteen people, but visited isn't the right word, he had been _raped _by eighteen people and not only that, he had then suffered beatings from his father and then got stabbed in numerous places when he bravely stood up for Matt and Mello.

And after all of this, the blonde could only feel like some dirty prick. He had bullied him, physically, emotionally, practically in every way possible because he was always coming second to him, but then it got more intense when he realised he was _attracted _to the albino boy, never wanting to admit it, the beatings he gave Near got worse and worse and…worse.

Never once had he taken into account that Near was hurting too.

Sighing, he put his face in his hands for the fortieth time that day, "Geez, man, you need to get out of here, it's unhealthy to stay sitting that long!" Matt exclaimed, entering the room.

"Later." Mello grunted.

"I promise you, if he wakes up I'll ring you on the dot, leave the room so that you're the first face he sees and then you two can have your romantic moment!" The red head chuckled, earning a slap on the arm from Mello.

"It's not gonna be like that Matt." Mello huffed, crossing his arms and looking up at his best friend who offered him a coke.

"Whaddaya mean, 'it's not gonna be like that!' He confessed his secret to save your ass, now tell him yours and we'll all live happily ever after!" Matt said, '_Well, not all of us…' _He thought.

"I mean I don't wanna be the first face he sees, I don't wanna be anything like that Matt." Mello continued, wondering whether now out of all times was the best to tell him.

"Why? He'd still remember you, it's not like he has amnesia." Matt questioned, his eyebrows furrowed.

"It'd be better if he had amnesia." Mello mumbled to himself.

"Aw come on' man! Mells what is up with you?!" Matt sighed, sinking down into the chair that was next to his friends.

"I'm leaving."

"What the fuck?!"

Mello and Matts heads turned, "Near…"

"Why are you leaving?" Near winced, he had shot right up from the bed when he heard what Mello had said.

"Calm down." Mello said, averting all contact with Nears eyes.

Surprisingly, Near did calm down, "I guess it is your choice." He mumbled, before laying back down and closing his eyes.

"What just happened?" Matt asked, noticing that Near wasn't anywhere near going back to sleep, his face had an expression of pain written all over it, but from what?

Mello? Or he was just physically in pain?

"Where are you going Mello?" Matt gave Mello a sharp look, he wanted to know, no, he _needed _to know, he did not go through all of that heartbreak just to have his friend end up with no one in the end.

"I don't know."

"Don't give me that bullshit! Where are you going Mello?" Matt repeated, getting annoyed with Mellos behaviour now.

Mello turned to Matt, "A lot of stuff happened while Near was in a comatose…a lot of stuff to do with L."

"How would you know? You've been with Near since he first got here!" Matt said, although he was curious about what happened with L.

"No I haven't." Matt could tell at this moment that Mello was upset like him and Near too, but why? Nothing was making sense and so he left the subject at that.

"Did he choose?" Near mumbled, from his bed, the soft voice jerking Mello away from his previous thoughts.

"No, he didn't, how did you know?"

"I guessed." Matt was now thoroughly confused, what in the what-what was going on?!

"There won't be a funeral." Mello whispered, looking at the floor.

"Figured as much. You know…just because he didn't choose doesn't mean you have to go, we could work together." Near offered, lifting his head a little.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because Near, L is dead, the Kira case needs someone like you to take care of it and I will just be in the background doing my part." Matt nearly fainted, L, was dead?

"What the fuck are you two talking about?! I don't even…" Matt trailed off, his gaze studying Mello and Near.

"L died, Mello is being hysterical and believes he has to go because of L not choosing who his successor should be." Near explained, grabbing a pencil that was on his bed side table and fiddling with it, like he used to with his hair.

"Still doesn't make any sense." Matt grumbled.

"Exactly." Near stated, giving Mello a pointed look.

"Near, I hate you, that's it, there's nothing else, if I worked with you we would achieve nothing, I don't even know what that was back there." Mello snarled, referring to Nears confession.

If Near was hurt by those words, he was doing very well in hiding it, he hadn't even flinched, "Go then." He said and Matt felt so hopeless, he couldn't even understand what they were talking about and now Mello was leaving the room…

"Wait Mello! What the hell was that all about?" Matt shouted after Mello, but no reply came his way.

"Dip shit. Are you alright Near?" Matt asked, turning back to the bed.

"Never been better." Near stated, before promptly breaking the pencil he had in his hands.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Matt: Confusing chapter is confusing.**

**It's called mystery Matt, like a cliff hanger but during the whole chapter.**

**Mello: I think you've explained it wrong.**

**Don't tell me how to explain things after that crappy explanation you gave Matt in this chapter! **

**Mello: We're bringing that up now?!**

**Matt: Yeah...how could you Mello?**

**Mello: Now you've got him started...**

**Serves you right :P **


	13. Home is where the heart is

**Helloo~~**

**Surprisingly, I updated not that late! -clapping-**

**So to the comments!**

**italyPASTA13: I didn't want him to leave either! But, you know...^^" I read your story! And reviewed! It had a great beginning friend! =] Thanks for reading!**

**DarkAngelJudas: -nods head- He is isn't he? Okay, stop there, just stop guessing what's gonna happen okay? (you keep on getting it right =.=") Thanks for reading! **

**Xxana: Oooh~ A new reviewer I see? -grins evilly- So did I, but I have a twisted mind so sadly not :I Agreed! And I'm the author, lol xD Thanks friend and I hope it ends like that too! (you never know...even as the author -.-') Thanks for reading!**

**Read it, comment and most of all LOVE IT! =]**

* * *

The wind whipped Nears pallid face as he walked out of the hospital building, supposedly a car was going to be picking him up to take him back to Wammy's, but said car was nowhere to be seen so Near began to walk.

While he walked, towards the direction he supposed lead to the orphanage, he mulled over what had been going on in his head, to sort out the jumble of memories that kept on flashing in his mind.

First, he had figured out that he liked Mello and pretended to be oblivious, observing Mello's movements, cautious to make his own because he was fairly sure Mello like him too.

So why was he so violent towards him? _"I hate you…" _Those words seemed to hurt more than they ever did before, but Near wasn't going to show it.

He was officially done with emotions.

They were too hard to understand and he felt it better to be the scientific definition of 'alive' rather than being the being that got tangled up in every single bit of feeling there was.

Second, his Father had come back and that idiot, without checking any records, willingly handed Near over to him, "Asshole." Near murmured, crossing his arms.

Third, his Father took him back to the 'place,' Near shuddered at the thought as suddenly the memories of all the things the people did to him came rushing back to him. Pushing the thoughts away, he remembered how fourth, in less than two days, Mello and Matt had came to him.

And this is the part that stumped Near the most, why didn't they just call the cops? Come in to contact with Watari? It's not that he was annoyed that they saved him, he was more than grateful to be out of that place, it was just that had they handled it differently, they wouldn't have had to get hurt.

Last of all Mello than decided that he was going to leave, for the most stupid reason, Near just couldn't believe it, but he knew there was something big going on, it wasn't just the reason that Mello had given out.

Near didn't like it.

Everything, he didn't like it, he just wished he could get some peace and go back to the way it was before, when he didn't have to feel, care, worry and all that.

Sighing he came into an area that he faintly recognised, though it was a distant memory, not a road that led to Wammys, somewhere else.

Walking down the deserted street he took notice of how all the houses looked rundown and uninhabited, must have been a fairly rural area back when it had people inhabiting it, all the houses where one storey and small, some crumbling, a very cheap area to live.

Passing all the houses, he came across one that caught his eye, a thousand reminisces flashed through his mind as his feet dragged him through the rusty front gate, creaking as it opened. When he came up to the door, he hesitated, there was something about this place that held a big part of him, but also held a scary memory.

Pushing the door open, he peaked inside, it was obviously uninhabited, the place was charred from fire, it couldn't be repaired with just a few adjustments, but it was still standing surprisingly.

"Where am I?" Near whispered, going down the main corridor of the house.

"_Darling! You're home! Did you have fun at school today?" A beautiful woman knelt down beside him, pinching his chubby cheeks._

"_The kids were mean to me again Mummy!" The little boy whined, a tear slipping from his cheek as he lifted his shirt, there were bruises all over his body._

"_Oh dear!" She exclaimed, her eyes filled with worry, "Let's go put some ice on that while I ring the School." She said, her voice soft…caring…_

"Mum?!" Near shouted, running through the house, suddenly he knew, he knew all of the corridors, all of the rooms, all of the cupboards.

In specific, the memory he remembered was the last one he had of his Mother before she died later that night, the doctor confirmed the cause and Near had been left all alone.

They've all left him.

Everyone.

Slowly, his shouts changed from 'Mum' to 'Mello' as he desperately continued to circle the house in laps, running everywhere, looking for the blonde haired boy, "Mello! MELLO!" He howled, he didn't want to be left all alone, not again.

Soon he stopped running, tears fresh and glistening on his cheeks, he really hated all of this, being left, the abuse, life itself. Life was too cruel to him, hadn't he been through enough already? He was not prepared for what Mello had told him, he was not prepared for his Mother to die, he was not prepared for his Father to rape him.

He wasn't prepared.

He wasn't prepared for all of these feeling that he had long since discarded, he wasn't prepared for the abuse to continue after he had thought he had escaped it at Wammys, he wasn't prepared for those he held precious to him to leave again.

Collapsing into a fit of sobs, Near fell to the ground, gripping his knees with his hands, his head buried in his lap, "Don't…go…" He choked between sobs.

"I thought you might be here, Near." An old, soft voice said from behind Near.

Quickly, Near rubbed the tears from his cheeks and turned around, "Sorry for not waiting for you, Watari." He said, trying to pull up his monotonic voice again.

"It's been a long time since I've last seen you cry…" Watari said, his eyes soft and full of warmth, "I was severely worried for you when you began acting the way you did at Wammys…" He sighed, frowning a little.

"It wasn't what you promised it to be."

"I beg your pardon?" Watari asked, looking down at Near.

"Wammys, you told me that it would be a nice place…that, that…" There it was again, Near could feel the sob form in his throat as he continued, "But it wasn't, you lied to me!" Near shouted, glaring up at Watari.

At first, he look taken aback by Nears harsh words, but soon he recomposed himself, "When I first heard you were being bullied, I was so very sad Near, I truly thought that the kids would be nice to you…" He said, a hint of remorse in his voice.

"Every kid is the same! If your different they automatically exclude you, as ironic as it sounds, I was the black sheep, or I was the white sheep and they were the black sheep!" Near continued, tears still flowing from his eyes.

"I know you're upset Near, but do really think your anger should be directed at me?" Watari asked, tilting his head a little.

Near sucked in a breath and quickly composed himself, "No…sorry."

"Mello told me that he was leaving for the airport today…I know he is of age to leave but I thought I might tell you first." Watari said.

"Is he gone yet?!" Near asked, whipping his head up to Watari.

"Sadly…yes." Nears expression fell a little, clenching his fists, he stood up.

"I want a ticket to his destination." He ordered, his eyes full of ferocity.

"Near?" Watari asked, startled.

"He's being an idiot! Just because L died, doesn't mean he has to leave! I don't care where he's gone, I'd cross the world for him!" Near revealed, "Please." He ended.

Smiling a little, Watari nodded his head, "Whatever you need…L."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Matt! Matt!**

**Matt: Yeah?**

**-hands xbox 360- From italyPASTA13! -is panting-**

**Matt: OMFG THANKS SO MUCH! asdfghjhgfsadghjhgfdsfhg! -runs of screaming with delight-**

**I'm not sure...but I think he likes it ;) **


	14. I promise

**Hello!**

**3, 2, 1...comments!**

**Xxana: So do I! And I'm the author...lol xD Yes I wanted it to be like that because it is very rare for Near to be so motivated, he quickly loses interest in things and I wanted show just how much this meant to him ^-^. Don't we all hope that? xD Yes, it is on purpose, sorry to remind you of that sad scene ;^; Thanks for reading! =]**

**italyPASTA13: He sure did! xD Yeah, intense, I know... will do! ^^ You're welcome friend! Thanks for reading! =]**

**DarkAngelJudas: By any chance can you read minds? ." We'll just have to see how the story plays out friend! ^^ Thanks for reading =]**

**Read, comment and most of all LOVE IT! **

* * *

Being excluded by all of the ruckus that had been happening, Matt had returned to Wammys, annoyed that his friend walked out on him and Near, "Stupid twat." He muttered to himself as Mellos image came to mind for the fiftieth time that day.

He was wondering around the hall ways when a blur of white caught his attention, "Near! How are you feeling?" He shouted out after the boy, who, continued walking past him, "Near?" Mello asked, before following after his friend.

"Near are you alright?" He asked, catching his arm at his dorm door.

"Ah, I forgot, this is the new kids room," Near mumbled to himself, "I don't have anything anymore…"

Matt waved his hands in front of Nears face, snapping his fingers to get his attention, "And yes, Matt, I can see you, if you'll excuse me, I'm in a bit of a hurry." Near told Matt, facing him, before turning and walking off.

Matt was a little taken aback by Nears attitude, he was acting like when Mello used to bully him, emotionless, unfazed, empty, even his eyes were empty. He couldn't help but compare the glittering grey eyes he once saw on Nears face to the now completely dull and expressionless ones and not only yesterday Near was angry, he was sad, he was happy, he was portraying everything that he had never before…why stop now?

It made Matt a little sad, hadn't they been through enough together to have the right to see Near like that? Happy? And why did he want to see Near happy so bad?

Running after the boy, Matt eventually caught up to him, catching his hand in his own, "Near," He said, panting, "What happened?"

"Mello did." Near replied, his monotonic voice settling back in.

"And…?" Matt pressed, refusing to let go of Nears hand.

"I'm going after him." Near stated, before turning around and beginning to walk off.

"Wait!"

"What is it now Matt?" Near asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Take me with you!"

"Matt…"

"I'm his best friend! Not to mention, in every adventure they always have the geeky gamer along with them don't they? You'd be lost without me." Matt finished, with a little chuckle.

Near turned his head back to Matt and the redhead could only help but notice that little flash of a smile on his face before it quickly disappeared again, "Then get your stuff ready, I'm leaving soon, meet me at the front door in thirty minutes." Near said, before turning and walking away.

"Alright!" Matt shouted after him, before whipping around in the opposite direction to fetch his stuff from his room.

When Matt reached his room, he immediately began the search for the most _essential _items in his room. He had his backpack all ready just when he came across his PSP Vista and his favourite game, after an intense battle of whether he should take it or not waged in his head, the side for taking it won and he quickly scanned the room for the charger that paired with the device and stuffed it into his bag before dashing out of his room and heading to the front door of Wammys.

"You ready?" Near asked, pocketing his few die that he had been able to scavenge.

"Yeah…you don't look to ready though…" Matt commented, taking in Nears empty hands.

"All my stuff was moved and destroyed Matt." Near replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay…so where are we going?" Matt asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"To Japan."

"Really?" Matt asked, he'd always wanted to go to Japan…gaming central!

"Yes, the Kira case is taking place there as is Mello." Near confirmed.

"Cool." Matt said, still oblivious to what the Kira case was.

"Let us depart then, Near, Matt." Watari interjected, taking Matts bag before leading the both of them to the limo outside.

The two walked out to the car, hopping in and beginning their long trip to the airport. After an hour of watching the scenery rush by them, Watari had finally parked the car and lead them into the airport.

As they entered, people began with the strange looks and Matt noticed that all of them were looking at Near, "Does it not bother you?" Matt asked, bending down a little to ask him.

"Does what bother me, Matt?" Near replied.

"The way the people look at you." Matt said.

"I've had worse." Near stated simply, before moving aside to let Watari talk to the airport crew.

"What are they talking about?" Matt questioned, curious.

"Jumping the queue."

"You can do that?"

"Quillish Wammy can." Near answered.

"Ah…" Matt said, feeling uncomfortable, but he wasn't the only one, he could also notice that Near felt quite uncomfortable as well.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just ever been to an airport before." Near mumbled, turning his head away.

He was lying when he said that their stares didn't bother him because it did, greatly. He did not understand why he should be judged and stared at weirdly simply because he had no colour pigments, it was his body, he had no control over what colour he was or what he looked like.

He wanted to tell the people to fuck off and leave him alone, but no, that would be exposing his emotions and feelings and Near did not feel it right to show them anymore, they did not matter, they only got him into unnecessary situations and trouble which he did not need, especially now.

"Near we're going." Matt said, snapping Near out of his thoughts.

"Right behind you." Near whispered, only loud enough for himself to hear, as he followed after Matt and Watari.

Soon Watari came to a stop at the boarding line to the plane, "Well, L, Matt, I must depart now. Here are your tickets, I wish you the best with Mello." Watari said, before smiling and scattering off.

"L?" Matt asked, turning to Near.

"Shh," Near whispered, "When L died, Mello relinquished his running for the title of 'L' leaving only me to take his place."

"Oh."

"Don't talk about it, the public hasn't been informed yet." Near said.

"Why?"

"Because Matt, if we let them know that the top detective had passed away then it would cause havoc in the crime world." Near affirmed.

"Can't let that happen then." Matt said, smiling.

"Exactly." Near agreed, before him and Matt walked onto the plane.

"Can I have your ticket sir?" A lady dressed in the companies uniform asked.

"Uh, yeah." Matt said, handing her his ticket.

"And your sons?"

Matt froze, quickly looking down at Near before stuttering, "H-he's not m-my son Miss, just a friend!"

Near handed the lady a ticket, his lips forming a solid line across his face, she apologized in embarrassment and directed them to their seats in first class before helping the next person.

"That was…" Matt started, sitting down next to Near.

"Annoying." Near grumbled.

Matt burst out laughing at this comment, "What?" Near asked, looking at Matt.

"It's nothing, anyways, how did you get my ticket here on such late notice?" Matt asked Near.

"Watari wasn't only jumping the queue when he was talking to that man."

"Oh."

_**"****Flight two hundred and two is about to take off to Japan, everyone please buckle your seatbelts."**_

"Well, looks like we're about to go." Matt said, a little nervous.

_**"****Flight two hundred and two is about to take off to Japan, everyone please buckle your seatbelts."**_

"Yes." Near agreed.

**"**_**Flight two hundred and two is about to take off to Japan, everyone please buckle your seatbelts."**_

"We'll find him Near." Matt said, catching Nears attention.

_**"****Flight two hundred and two is about to take off to Japan, everyone please buckle your seatbelts."**_

"We'll find him and make him see sense and if not that, we'll beat it into him, okay? I promise."

_**"****Prepare for takeoff."**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hey, hey Near!**

**Near: Yes?**

**I have something for you, from italyPASTA13! *hands robot***

**Near: Thanks.**

**You could be a bit more happy ."**

**Near: -is no longer there-**

**Huh? Where'd he go?!**

**Matt: He ran off mumbling something about an epic, badass robot he just recieved.**

**So, he likes it afterall... ;) **


	15. What are you thinking thenNear?

**Hey guys!**

**Omg chapter 15 already?! My baby is growing up! TT^TT **

**Lets answer some comments!**

**italyPASTA13: Oh stop it you xD Lol, well, I was a bit shocked I did that too, it wasn't originally planned but then I thought...why the hell not? Aww...I don't want it to end either! ;^; But it will, in around 8-9 chapters, sadly, but also, happily ^^ Thank you for reading! **

**DarkAngelJudas: Wow, you actually replied to what I was saying! (that was unexpected...0.o) Oh well, I thought you could because you kept on guessing my plot (unless it's just that predictable .) Ah yes well, the next chapter is going to be dedicated to Mellos thoughts, reasons, etc, etc, but I can understand why you think that way, because what he did was incredibly stupid. Thank you for reading as always! ^^**

**And also thanks to all those who favourited and all that! :D**

**Read it, comment and most of all...LOVE IT!**

* * *

The plane trip was fairly quiet, Matt was playing one of his games and Near was sleeping, all curled up in his seat. At one point in time a female flight attendant had been staring at him for a little while before she saw him shiver, which she found as her cue to drape a blanket over him and tuck him in it.

Matt mouthed a 'thank you' and returned to his game, but halfway through he had stopped to read because he was fairly sure he could hear all the female flight attendants whispering about them at the front of the aisles, surely enough, he was spot on as always.

"Isn't the little one soooo cute?" A blonde attendant whispered, looking at Near with sparkling eyes, "How old do you think he is?"

"Apparently he's a lot older than he looks, I asked…" The brunette attendant took a pause to blush on the memory, "If he was the red heads son, but he said he was a friend." She confirmed.

"Awww…." They both chimed, looking at Nears sleeping face, reminding Matt of the looks Near had received in the airport, there was such a difference, though he didn't think Near would be too happy being fussed over by those girls.

Near shifted, an unhappy look on his face, causing Matt to wonder what Near dreamed about, he did have emotions, but it was obvious that Near hated and was bad at portraying them, so what would he be like in his dreams?

The red head was surprised when Near had shifted enough that his cheek was leaning on his shoulder, he felt his cheeks redden at the sudden contact.

"Gah, that is so cute!" He heard one of the attendants swoon in the background and hid his face so they wouldn't catch him blushing, actually, on that thought…why is he blushing?!

"Me-llo…" He heard Near murmur, looking down at his face again, he could figure out the unhappy look that he wore before, and it made him sad too, why did Mello had to leave? If he saw the way Near was now, he'd be able to understand just how much Near cares.

It kind of baffled Matt as to how those two could care for each other in that way, but when he thought about it, it made perfect sense.

Mello was motivated by Near, of course, to beat him and to obtain number one in Wammys, but this obsession grew unhealthily and although Mello and Near could have been friends, it went differently because Mello would never admit that he admired how smart Near was and this would piss him off, causing him to physically harm the source of his anger. It also could have gone differently had Near shown some respect to Mello, not to say that he didn't, but Near had no idea how to portray how he felt, leading Mello to get the wrong idea about him, but as soon as the two had cracked each other's shells they could visibly see and understand each other.

Unfortunately Mello still won't give up his worthless pride and because of that Near believes then that there is no point for him to reveal his feelings because there is no one to hear him.

Even though Matt is there, Matt wants to share Nears pain, Matt wants to help him, Matt wants to make him feel better and Matt just wants the best for him. Matt wants to make Near see that he is wrong about the fact that no one is there and if he doesn't soon than Mello will never come back to him.

These two have just set themselves up for a game to see who cracks first.

"Sir, your dinners have are ready." A hostess said, holding two plates.

"Ah thanks," Matt murmured, taking the plates and placing them on the two trays in front of Near and him.

"You're welcome, I will be back to collect the dishes when you're finished." She said with a smile, before walking off.

Matt looked down at Near, he didn't really want to disturb him, but he didn't want Nears food to get cold either, "Er…Near?" Matt prodded Nears shoulder softly, causing him to stir.

When he was fully awake, he noticed his position and immediately moved back on to his seat, a faint blush noticeable on his pale cheeks, "Sorry, if I bothered you and thanks for waking me." Near said, coughing a little, not wanting Matt to hear his real voice, he hadn't used it in years.

"Your voice sounds… different?" Matt asked, digging into his dinner.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Near replied, finally getting his monotone to replace his old voice again.

"You should speak with your normal voice more often, it suits you better." Matt chuckled slightly, peeking a little at Near to catch his reaction.

"Eh? Wha-." He placed his hand over his mouth when he had noticed that it had changed again, back to his normal voice.

"That's so cute." Matt complemented, making Near blush, he hid it by eating his food.

"Hmmm…I don't think I've ever seen you eat before." Matt noted, looking at Near weirdly.

"It is a human function, one must eat, I cannot avoid it." Near replied, avoiding eye contact.

"I know it's just…not a very 'Near' thing." Mello commented.

"I usually ate in my room back at Wammys, that's why you find it strange." Near answered, continuing to eat his pasta.

"Why eat in your room?" Matt asked, talking another bite of his steak.

"I don't like being in crowded halls, especially when there is food, it makes one a very easy target." The albino replied, twirling his hair with his free hand.

"Oh…" Matt didn't know that Near was bullied by others than Mello and this shocked him, he reckoned that most of the kids worshipped Near.

"None of them worship me Matt." Near said, reading Matts thoughts.

"How'd you know I was thinking that?!" Matt asked, surprised.

"You're like an open book, your facial expressions are even easier to read than Mellos."

"I guess that's no hard feat then." Matt said.

"It isn't." Near said, giggling a little, before stopping himself.

"Why don't you like to show people how you feel, Near?" Matt asked, watching as Nears face darkened.

"Because they are nothing but a burden and I do not need them."

_Yeah… _Matt thought, _But do you really think that you and Mello could resolve your problem if you think like that? _His face fell at that thought.

"And no Matt…"

"…?"

"I don't think that."

"_**Ladies and gentlemen, please do up your seatbelts as we are about to land, thank you for flying with us and may you have a pleasurable stay in Japan."**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Mello: Wow, you're making me look like the bad guy here...*sweat drop***

**You technically ARE the bad guy Mello! Look at you! Abandoning your friend and boyfriend!**

**Mello: I have my reasons! Lemme explain! And he is not my boyfriend!**

**Okay, next chapter then! And you know you want him to be *wiggles eyebrows***

**Mello: God you're annoying.**

**Haha! He admits it!**

**Mello: Sometimes...I don't even know about you Lie2me1moretime...*shakes head***

***pats shoulder* I don't either...**


	16. Let's talk Near, Mello

**Hello!**

**It's been a while, but I CAN EXPLAIN! You see, I went camping, then my friend gave me her cold (if you wanna know why I get sick so often, it's because I have a weak immune system) and I'm still getting over that and ALSO I visited some of my family not that long ago.**

**Now...to the comments!**

**italyPASTA13: Yeah, it was a little, there's a little bit of everything in this plot I guess xD Oh that's okay! I'm glad you got your internet back up! :) Thank you for reviewing!**

**DarkAngelJudas: Ikr? It is adorable, but let's not forget the main couple at hand here! MelloxNear! *looks off into sunset dramatically* One day...they shall be together! Forever! *has fangirl spazm and dies***

**That's all I gotta say up here for now, make sure to check out Mello, Matt and Nears antics at the end of the chapter! I have some important news for you ;)**

**Read it, comment and most of all LOVE IT!**

* * *

It had been over a year since Near set off to find Mello, but Near was quickly losing motivation, with his mind on the Kira case and many others, Near couldn't find time and also he thought it better for the both of them, if he just…

Left it alone.

Said blonde, was currently working in the mafia, what had been running through his mind the day he left, he even couldn't understand, all he did understand was that, L, was dead and because of this factor, his rivalry he held with Near could never be stopped, even in saying that, the feelings he had for Near, could never be broken.

He sighed as he watched his men drop dead around him, he never thought that Kira would go this far. He snapped off another piece of his chocolate and then stood up to the sound of doors being kicked down, running up the stairs, he ordered the two men who were still downstairs to retrieve the death note and follow him.

"O-okay!" They yelled in agreement as Mello disappeared, having no doubt in his mind that they would die.

Oh well.

He would retrieve the death note again anyway, and as if on cue, chief Yagami came running into the room, death note in hand. Mello ran his thumb over the explosive device remote and greeted him, "Hello inspector Yagami." He said, he felt a thrill doing this, now thinking about it, he had been so out of character when he was around Near, it was same both ways…maybe it was better like this.

"Mello, make any movements and I will kill you." The chief threatened holding up a pen to the paper.

Mello nearly scoffed until he heard Yagami whisper his real name, "Wha-?" He turned to him, but quickly recollected himself.

"Believe me, chief, I never had any intention to kill you and I am sorry." He murmured, before a supposedly 'dead' mafia member shot the chief repeatedly in the back, before leaping on him and attempting to rip the note book away from him.

It was at just that moment that Matsuda shot him away from their chief, "It's over Mello."

Mello, smirked and replaced his mask, before clicking the small device in his hand.

*BOOM BOOM BOOM*

The sounds of explosives blowing up filled the air as Mello got thrown to the side, he clenched the side of his face, biting his lip to stop himself from screaming in agony, it was so painful and he couldn't see anything from his left eye.

"Need a hand?" A familiar voice said, as a gloved hand held itself out to Mello.

"Matt?"

"So you still remember me? What about Near?"

"Just shut the fuck up and get me out of here." He ordered, as Matt heaved him around his shoulders.

"Aye Sir." He said, before casually walking out of the building as it crumbled into nothing behind him.

"So…how did you find me?" Mello asked, lying down on Matts couch, in Matts apartment…god this felt weird to him.

Matt came back from the bathroom with lots of bandages and patches and medical stuff, smiling a little, "Oh a little bird told me." He said in a sing song voice.

"I was being serious."

"And so was I."

"Maaaatt." Mello whined before flinching away and punching him as he put something that stung him on his eye.

"Still as feisty as ever, I see," Matt noted as he held Mello down this time, "Sorry Mells, but you're gonna have to put up with the pain."

"Aaahhhh fuck you." Mello groaned in pain, as Matt gently dabbed the blood away from his eye.

"This is gonna scar…really badly." Matt informed him.

"Since when did you have a medical degree?" Mello asked, sarcastically.

"I see you don't need my help then." Matt said, slowly removing his hand from Mellos face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way, you win." Mello mumbled, letting Matt lean back over him again so he could fix the injury.

"Nears losing motivation."

"Already? Who would have known he would give up on the Kira case that qui-…"

"No, he's losing motivation to search for you, Mello."

"Huh?" It seemed like the room had frozen in Mellos eyes, or rather, eye, he had no idea that Near had been searching for him, his heart rate slowly began to increase, but the it dropped as he realised what Matt had said.

"You never told him directly that you cared for him, so he's beginning to lose sight of the point in all this, Mello…" Matt grabbed Mellos chin and pulled his face so they were staring at each other eye to eye, "Do something about this, I can't just stand by and watch as you and Near fall back into your old routine!"

"Why do you care so much anyways?!" Mello nearly yelled, pushing Matt away from him and grabbing a bandage to wrap around his face.

"I know what you're trying to imply, but that feeling is gone Mello, you let it die with me the moment you stepped out of that hospital room." Matt admitted, going over to Mello when he felt it was safe, to help him with the bandage.

"I'm sorry." Mello whispered, as Matt ruffled his hair.

"It's okay, I think I've found someone else."

"Tell me about them." Mello said, driving them away from the topic of Near, or so he thought.

"He is fairly cold, but there's another side to him, he's genius and loves to play with darts, only he sucks," Matt chuckled a little, keeping up his act to lure Mello in.

Mello caught his breath at the word 'darts,' why? He knew someone who loved playing with toys and darts was his favourite, "His name?" Mello pressed, his voice croaking a little.

"Near, but that's not his real one." Matt smirked then, Mello had leapt up and pushed him against a wall.

"You…gah!" A look of realisation dawned on Mellos face, "You trapped me! Bitch! I cannot believe I fell for that!" He shrieked, letting go of Matts collar.

"Sorry, had to do that."

"Whatever."

"So does that mean you'll go after him now?"

"No."

"Oh my god…why Mello?!" Matt sighed.

"BECAUSE…because…be-cause…" Mello stamped his foot like a child, "Just because okay?"

"No, not okay Mello." Matt said, crossing his arms to join in with the childish act.

"I dunno Matty…" Mello finally caved, throwing himself onto his bed, "You can never know with Near, he reveals a part of himself that has feeling and then just like that it's gone."

"Poetic."

"You're not helping."

"I know, sorry."

"Maybe you should just go…visit him?" Matt suggested, smiling, he knew either way that Mello would.

Oh yeah, that bitch WILL go and visit Near.

"Once this is healed." Mello agreed, gesturing to his face.

"Oh yeah…about that, you may or may not want to see a doctor." Matt said, cautiously.

"What? WHY? What did you do Matt?!" Mello interrogated.

"Just don't look in a mirror," Matt warned before quickly dashing out the door with a, "Got to go now, bye!"

Walking over to a mirror, Mello screamed in horror as he took in what he now looked like, "MAAAATT!"

"Fuck that's my cue." Matt whispered to himself, running out of the apartment block, before Mello could catch him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Matt: So, what news did you have author? *nudges author***

***coughs* Um, well...lemon...**

**Mello: Fuck, I knew this day would come.**

**Matt: Oh ho ho...**

**Yeah, I was just wondering if you guys would like me to write some minor lemon in the next chapter, it can either be done with or without, please vote via comments!**

**Mello: *whispering* Dear God, please improve authors writing skills, she's gonna need all the luck she can get...**

**HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!**

**Matt: Hey, hey, don't you get it? That means he secretly likes the idea *wriggles eyebrows***

**Oh, I see...*giggles evilly***

**Mello: *blushing* No I don't!**

**Matt: Someones getting defensive...**

**Mello: No I'm not!**

**Muahahahahahahahaha...**

**FALCON KICK and I'm out! (that's my new ending, btw guys ;) )**


	17. Some place quiet

**Hey guys!**

**It's been awhile.**

**You know I actually did write the lemon scene, but none of you asked for it in your comments.**

**In fact, now that I think about it, I only received one comment on my last chapter D: And it made me think, where are all of you guys? I don't want to sound like some angry bitch author that only wants comments, because I'm not, I'm just trying to say I miss you guys! So thank you Vampiredoll something...something... (Sorry, I forgot your new username already friend Dx).**

**Such a bad author I am...**

**Anyways.**

**To the comment!**

**VampireDoll666: (oh, so that was the name xD) Well friend, beauty is everything...(nah, I'm kidding) Mello just wanted to be ready to confront himself about the whole issue so d****on't worry.**

**He'll get there ;)**

**And also I'd like to say, I've finally decided what my next fic will be (woohoo) it's a SasuNaru (more yaoi, FTW!) and it's going to be called 'Even the Happiest People Cry' I shall be uploading it after I've finished this fic, so I hope all you SasuNaru fans look forward to it!**

**Thanks for all the favourites and follows guys, I really appreciate it, I know I sounded like a bitch up there, but I find commenting is the only way I can talk to you guys and I wanna talk to you guys because I love you all and I wouldn't have gotten this far had you not been here for me :)**

**Read it, comment and most of all, LOVE IT**

* * *

He was close…so close, but there wasn't nearly enough evidence, "Kira…" Near growled, he was almost a hundred percent sure that it was Light Yagami, but his leads were getting him nowhere, if only there was some way that he could prove it…

"Ah, Near…Mellos on camera…what should we do?"

Near froze, he'd been looking so long. Directing his eyes to the camera, he processed the image of Mello holding a gun to Lidners head, "Well…of course, we let him in." Near said, pretending as if he had no interest in the matter what so ever.

His footsteps echoed through the halls as he approached closer and closer, Near was almost dying from how slow he seemed to walk, "Hello, Mello." Near greeted, his back still facing away from the blonde.

"Hello Near." Mello said, before turning his gun on him.

_He never changes… _Near thought, turning around to face Mello fully.

"Put your weapon down Mello!" The people of the SPK ordered, all of them drawing their guns on him.

"Now, now everyone, I'd prefer that we did not have a shoot out, please all put your weapons down." Near sighed, it was always guns and violence with these people…where's the intelligence?

Surprisingly, everyone dropped their guns, including Mello, "I'm here because you have something of mine." Mello said, taking a snap out of his chocolate.

Near walked over to his desk and pulled out a picture of Mello, it was of when he was younger, and threw it over to Mello, "Thanks." He muttered, flipping it over to the backside only to see the words 'Dear Mello,' written in Nears hand writing.

He walked over to Near and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, "Tch, tell me a place where it's quiet."

The members around Near made a move to go get him, but Near simply waved them off, letting himself be dragged by Mello, "Take the first left and go down one flight of stairs, there are no cameras set up in that place yet," Near told him, "And also, I can walk perfectly by myself."

"I don't want you to run away." Mello mumbled.

A smile threatened at Nears face as he heard these words, "Why would I?" He whispered to himself.

"Even if I did run, you'd catch me anyway, being faster than me."

"True, but I'm not all that up for a game of tag." Mello said, before pulling Near onto his back and walking down the stairs.

In a matter of minutes they reached the room, Mello set Near down and went to sit in a chair, "So what did you want…Mello?" Near asked, settling himself down on the floor, "Also, what possessed you to make such a big of an explosion that even you wouldn't be able to escape the consequences?"

"Huh? Are you talking about the scar?" Mello gestured to his face.

"Yes."

"It was the only option for me at the time."

"Both you and I know that is a load of bullshit, you could have gotten yourself and your men out of that situation without a scratch."

"How do you know that? And since when did you start cussing?"

"Because you're smart Mello and…I'm incredibly annoyed at the moment."

Mello sighed and stood up, "I guess I just wanted out, for a while…"

"Mello wanting out? I guess my robotic mind cannot possibly process this factor." Near replied bitterly.

"Aw come on, be serious Near." Mello said.

"Serius? I am not about to cosplay as some fictional character from Harry Potter, Mello." Near replied, standing up now too.

Mello laughed at this, "Since when did you learn how to loosen up?" He asked.

"I never did, I just didn't like the look on your face back there." Near told him, looking away.

Mello couldn't help himself any longer, he thought that his heart might burst out of his chest if Near kept on making moves on him like this, "Near somehow…" Mello started, bringing his hand to Nears face, "I…could never hate you…and I'm sorry for leaving you and Matt behind like that." He said, quickly cutting himself off from what he was about to say.

"It's fine I guess…" Near said, "But that's not what you were gonna say, now was it?"

Mello blushed, Near had changed so much…not to mention he could read minds, "I don't know what you're talking about." He said, quickly removing his hand from Nears cheek.

Near sighed and headed towards the door, "Just exit where you came from when you're ready."

"Wait, what?" Mello asked.

"I thought it was obvious." Near said, before exiting the room.

Mello hesitated, Near was upset, which made him angry with himself to not have the balls to just admit his feelings, so why was hesitating now of all times?! He ran to the door, threw it open and caught Nearby the hand, before pulling him back into the room.

"Mello?!" Was all Near could manage in the flurry of events.

"Shut your trap." Mello ordered before lifting Nears chin up and kissing him.

Of course at first, Near was shocked, he hadn't expected this much from Mello so fast, but we can all safely assume he got over the shock pretty quickly as he began to kiss Mello back, wrapping his arms around Mellos neck as said blonde snaked his arms around Nears waist.

"_I HATE YOU!"_

"_I HATE YOU!"_

"_But why do you hate me…Mello?"_

"_Because you make me hate myself."_

"_And how do I do that?"_

"…_because you keep on making me love you."_

The long forgotten memory of when Mello had said these words to Near suddenly refreshed in his mind as he kissed Near, he was thirteen then…how could he have forgotten so quickly?

Soon the two broke off the kiss, Near leant into Mellos chest, still hugging him, "I-" _You've said it before Mello…stop being such a wimp…_ "I love you Near." He whispered, a slight smile gracing his lips as he finally let go of all of the feelings he kept hidden from the world.

"I love you too Mello." Near replied, snuggling further into Mellos chest, he didn't want him to see that he had gone as red as tomato from just one kiss.

"Hmm…" Mello hummed, he was forgetting something.

"Mello…do you have anywhere to stay?" Near asked as if he had read Mellos thoughts.

"Ah right, can I stay here? I kind of blew up the place I was staying at last."

"As long as you don't plan on doing that same thing to here…sure." Near said, pulling away from Mello, "I have to go work, you can stay in here if you like." Near offered, before heading towards the door and shutting it behind him.

"Finally, that took like forever!"

"Gah! Matt?! How the fuck did you get in here?!"

"I didn't."

"What?"

"I hacked into your phone."

Mello pulled out his phone and flipped it open, "Hey there!" He greeted.

"Bye." Mello said, before flipping it shut.

"Wha- wait Mello! Just because you flip it shut doesn't mean I can't still hear you!"

"Hmm…okay then." Mello said, placing the phone on the ground, "Currently, I am about to smash my phone to pieces, good bye Matt."

"WAIT MELLO!"

And with that, Mello stomped on his phone repeatedly until it died.

"Bastard…" Mello muttered, "Now I have to get a new phone."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Mello: Matt...HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT TO MY PHONE?!**

**Matt: Er well...I actually never hacked it, I just called you on Skype and I think you forgot that you answered...**

**Mello: Whut.**

**Matt: Loosen up friend! I mean you should be happy! You finally got Near! **

**Near: *blushes***

**Mello: Did you just blush?**

**Near: I don't know what you talking about.**

**Matt: Omg, he blushed.**

**Mello: ...**

**Near: Er...guys?**

**Matt&Mello: HE'S SO FUCKING CUTE! *glomp***

**Near: Help!**

***author has died of nosebleed***

**FALCON KICK and I'm out! **


	18. Nice to meet you

**Heyyyyyy guys!**

**This came out later than expected, as some of you don't know, I have a new laptop, but I am keeping my old one for gaming/writing purposes and I only have access to it at certain times.**

**TO THE COMMENTSSSS! *guitar riff***

**Xxana: You're back! *throws celebration party* I'm glad that you are happy friend! :DDD Thanks for reviewing!**

**VampireDoll666: So was I xD Yes, we DO NEED Matt...*is yelling* MAATT GET YOUR LAZY ASS BACK IN THE STORY! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Love you guys!**

**Also I thought I might mention...this is the last chapter.**

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN**

**I know right?! I was surprised myself, but the note it ends on is really too good to be true so yeah.**

**But I might write some extra stories if you guys REALLY want some ;)**

***WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS OF REAL NAMES***

**Read, comment and most of all LOVE IT!**

* * *

The night was long and seemed to drag on forever as Near finally tied up the loose ends to the Kira case. He had stayed up well into the night, his co-workers already gone home long ago, but the fact didn't bother him, he was rather caught inbetween blissful happiness and trying to concentrate.

But it was just _impossible_, the only thought that was rushing through his head was Mellos lips on his and the fact that they were…official? Is that how couples say it?

Sighing, he moved from one computer to the next, his delicate fingers dancing over the keys.

He was in his own world.

Which left Mello the perfect opportunity to do many, many things. He chuckled evilly to himself as he crept up behind Near ready to pounce…

"HELLO GUYS!" Matt shouted, bursting into the room.

"Hello Matt, Mello." Near said turning around in his chair.

"Aww…fuck you." Mello whined, his perfect plan ruined.

The happy red-head took no notice in Mellos behaviour and jumped straight at Near, "So Near…" He said, wiggling his eyebrows, "I heard you got a boyfriend."

How tempted Near was, to face palm.

"I thought you broke your phone." Near said, ignoring Matt and turning to Mello.

"I broke it because he was eavesdropping." Mello replied, smacking Matt upside the head.

"Oh, yeah, you did mention something like that."

"Hello~? I AM in the room you know!" Matt exclaimed, waving his arms frantically in front of Near and Mello.

"Did you hear something Near?" Mello asked him.

Near smirked a little, "You must be crazy Mello."

"Don't start that primary school shit with me!" Matt pouted, leaning on Mello, trying to make himself as heavy as possible.

"Act like a kid and you get treated like one okay?" Mello snapped, flicking Matt off him.

"Aye sir…" Matt said as he stumbled towards a chair.

"How's the search going Near?" He asked, turning his face towards the white haired boy.

"I know who he is but…there's not nearly enough evidence to support it." Near sighed.

"Who are we talking about?" Mello asked, sitting down and pulling Near from his chair into his lap.

"Kira." Near said, trying to keep a straight face, Matt hadn't noticed yet but Mello was tickling him, slightly brushing his fingertips across his sides.

"Oh?" Mello replied, Near inwardly cursed him and his pokerface.

"M-Matt…" He giggled, fidgeting a little more now.

"Eh? Near? What's up?" Matt looked back from over a computer screen to Near, the little boy was squirming and trying to get out of Mellos grip.

"H-help-gahahahahahaha!" Near suddenly burst into a fit of laughter as Mello smiled cheekily, still tickling the little boy.

Matt smirked evilly as he realised the situation Near was in, before going up round behind Mello and tickling him, Mello instantly burst into a fit of laughter, releasing Near from his hands, "It's been what? A year and you're still this ticklish Mells?" Matt taunted, winking at Near.

"Sh-shut up, you ass!" Mello managed, taking deep breaths when Matt pulled his hands away.

"Zero-one Matt!" The red head exclaimed, clapping his own hand, a smug grin on his face.

Mello just glared at his back, mentally burning a hole right through him, "Ouch…I feel like I'm being stabbed." Matt commented, rubbing the spot Mello was looking at.

_*Mario theme* Vrrr Vrrr Vrrr Vrrr Vrrr Vrrr_

Near looked across to the coffee table, Matts iPhone 5 lay there, the somewhat annoying theme song replaying over and over, "Well…are you going to answer it or not?" Near finally asked, his eyes twitching in annoyance.

"Oh right." Said red head walked over to his phone and answered it, "Hallo?" He answered, a german accent lacing into his tone, he didn't even get another word in, the voice on the other side seemed to just ramble on and on furiously, Mello and Near could hear them from the other side of the room, but couldn't understand what on the living earth they were saying.

Matt just grunted in response to the person, shifting his weight from foot to foot, "Ya…ya…Ich liebe dich." And with that he hung up, placing his phone back into his pocket.

"I love you?" Near questioned, looking at Matt.

"WHAT?!" Mello screamed, jumping up from his chair, fists up, ready for a fight.

"Near look…you just got together with Mello and although I know this awesomeness," He slid his hands down his body at this remark, "Is hard to resist, you're gonna have to hang in there."

This time, Near actually did face palm.

"No…Ich liebe dich…I don't know much German, but I know that means 'I love you.'" He replied, glancing back over at Mello who had, slowly sat back down, whistling.

"I totally knew that." He commented, making Matt grin a little.

"It was my girlfriend, Asher, I promised to take her out tonight." Matt confirmed, grabbing his jacket, "So I'll be seeing you guys, later~" He sang, skipping through the door way and out of the building.

"Since when did he get a girlfriend?" Near asked himself, finger on his chin.

"I know right? She must be out of her mind." Mello replied, chuckling a little.

"Meaning you're out of your mind."

"Huh? Why?"

"You dated Matt once too you know." Near said, smirking in victory.

"Then you must be way outta your league."

"Why?"

"Because that hot stuff that just walked outta the door got dumped by me."

"Oh please, it was mutual."

"How do you know that?"

"Matt stayed here for a whole year Mello, I know a lot."

Mello sighed, it was only his first day being here… "I missed a lot huh."

"Yeah, you bet your sorry ass you did." Near replied, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry." Mello said, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Hmm…" Near turned his mouth into a pout, "I don't know if I can forgive you."

Mello was shocked at those words, but he soon figured out by the pitiful pokerface Near had that this was an act, "Oh yeah?" He asked seductively, walking up to Near and hugging him from behind, rocking side to side.

_Last time…this didn't end so well._

Nears memory did a quick flash back to this oh so familiar scene, last time, he had reacted very differently to how he was now, "Still not forgiving you." He teased, wishing for Mello to go further.

To make right what went wrong back then, almost like…

_A second chance, I'm getting a second chance. _Mello thought, and this time he knew things would go alright, because both him and Near knew how they felt and he wasn't stuck up in his rivalry with Near anymore.

Slowly, he kissed down Nears neck, kissing light butterfly kisses everywhere until he heard Near moan, he found it. The blonde began to suck down on his lovers neck, both the boys breathing getting faster and heavier, "How about now?" Mello purred into Nears ear.

Whipping around Near crashed his lips against Mellos, tangling his hands up into his lovers long, blonde locks of hair, Mello chuckled and took this as his 'yes.'

"Nnnn…" Mello groaned into the kiss, pulling himself and Near closer together.

Soon Near broke away, looking deeply into Mellos icy eyes, never breaking contact, "I love you...M-"

"Miheal, Mihael Kheel." Mello cut Near off, replacing his nick name with his real one.

Near smiled and pulled out of his embrace before holding his hand out to Mello, Mello, unsure of what was going on took it, "Nice to meet you, Mihael Kheel, my names Nate River." The albino said, a warm, genuine smile crossing his features.

"I love you Nate," Mello whispered into Nears ear, "And don't you forget it."

* * *

**Matt: I HAVE GIRLFRIEND! FUCK YEAHHHH!**

**Mello: Well, I have a purdy boyfriend :P *hugs Near***

**...Looks like you're all happy then.**

**Well, guys...thanks SO much for sticking around, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! :3 **

**And also to my friend italyPASTA13, with the real names thing, it was planned to be that way from the beginning and I'm sorry if it looks like I was copying you...because I really wasn't ^^**

**And seeing as that's all cleared up I guess I'll just go cry in a corner now because I will miss you all sooooo sooo much! TT^TT**

**Not to mention this story, my baby, IS ALL GROWN UP NOW WAAAAAAAAAH**

**And if you're a SasuNaru fan, or just a general fan of Naruto, make sure to check out my next fic: What he did for you**

**It'll be coming out soon!**

**Signing off with love,**

**~Lie2me1moretime**


End file.
